Gizensha Gakuen
by Affrettando
Summary: Following an attack on Mahora, Negi makes the choice to send a student to infiltrate Gizensha Gakuen. What awaits? Even this idiot author does not know. Somehow turned KonoSetsu somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Harharhar, it's a Mahou Sensei Negima! fan fic! Yay! lol. I don't know why, even though I read it awhile ago, I'm recently re-obsessed with it, and I finally felt the urge to write a fan fic of it. Which is shocking, because I'm the type of person that lacks motivation to do anything unless I'm really interested. You know what? You guys can blame Setsuna for being so awesome. She's probably the reason why I'm re-obsessed. And I can't seem to stop drawing Setsuna pictures with my horrible art.

Before I begin, there are a few things I'd like to address. First of all, I don't know exactly when this fic takes place, I'll just place it after the current arc and they've somehow solved it, because of this, there will of course be spoilers, so don't read unless you keep up with Negima!

Secondly, there are no pairings, except maybe Negi and Nodoka mildly, but I decided it best to leave those out to focus on the plot. Even though I am a tiny bit fond of KonoSetsu...

Thirdly, please excuse my stupidity as I am trying to pass this off as a story with some sort of plot, so plot holes, spelling errors and other stupid stuff WILL BE COMMON.

Fourth of all, yes, I talk a lot, you must be up to date with the Negima manga unless you like spoilers and not understanding what's going on. Because I will be avoiding trying to explain everything that happens up to that point, introducing and describing each character that's going to come in. I'm not going to do that, so you guys have to know what the story's about and the characters if you want to make head or tail of this story.

Another thing bugging me is... the complete lack of Setsuna fan fics here. Over 1000 fics and only 2 pages of Setsuna ones? A shocker! I'm here to remedy that with bad writing! To the rescue!

Anyways, I digress.... So let us just begin this stupid thing before I start rambling about something else again.

* * *

Ch 1

* * *

Morning was just dawning on the Mahora Academy campus as Negi Springfield, child teacher awoke rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Negi-Sensei!" greeted a cheerful voice. "I've made breakfast! I hope you like sausages!"

Negi continued to rub his eyes. He had a strange dream last night, and now his thoughts were all muddled. Where was he? That's right, in his room. Who did that person's voice belong to? Right, the voice belonged to Konoe Konoka, a student of his class that he boarded with.

It had been a week since he and his group had returned from the magical world after defeating Fate. He had been having several weird dreams lately as a result, but those were sure to leave with time.

Negi wolfed down his breakfast and was out the door in no time, his head clear and ready for the day to come.

He arrived at the girl's middle school campus greeted by the masses of students making their way to their homeroom classes.

Suddenly without warning, an explosion resounded temporary rendering Negi deaf in his right ear. Something had gone off to his right, and now several students were running around in panic.

"Everybody please calm down and make you way to your class as soon as possible to await further instruction from your teachers!" Negi shouted, taking the initiative to calm down the chaos. He pushed his way to the explosion site, shooing away all the students and telling them to go to their classes. No one had been injured, except of course, the statue of the headmaster that had exploded.

Within minutes, more teachers made their way outside to usher their students indoors and to take care of the situation.

In the end, the students were all sent back to their dorms and the school was put into a temporary lockdown.

Negi himself was called to the headmaster's office. The headmaster solemnly started at Negi over his folded hands before he began. "I'm sure you sensed the traces of magic at the site of the incident, did you not, Negi-kun?"

"I did, headmaster."

"Well, there's obviously a mage involved, so therefore I would like to have you lead an investigation to find out who did this and why. I have several possibilities in mind and I've documented those in this file. Please report back to me when you have gotten a lead."

"Leave it to me Headmaster!" Negi saluted smartly.

Negi left the office with the file and headed back to the dorms.

Asuna, and Konoka were already in the dorms, and they had been joined by Setsuna.

"So Negi, what did the headmaster say?" Asuna asked

"He thinks that a mage is responsible for this, and he wants me to investigate. He gave me a few leads to start out on as well."

"Psh, why is grandfather so lazy? Can't he do it himself and not bother Negi-kun?" Konoka pouted childishly.

"I'm sure he has other things to tend to, Ojou-sama."

"Well, we don't have to do it." Kamo, Negi's talking ermine interrupted, "I mean, we just got back from Wales."

"Kamo! That's really rude! The headmaster asked me to specifically do this! I can't disappoint him."

"Fine, fine. Let's start by talking a look at the file."

The next hour or so was spent on skimming through the file of possible suspects. It was extremely difficult due to the fact that the file also included people that only seemed barely likely to commit an act such as blowing up a statue in public.

"Ah! I think I found something!" Asuna exclaimed "Look here! It says the head of the Northern Magic Association has some sort of hatred thing for the other associations. He believes that his Association should be in control of all magic in Japan. This, Yagi Shin guy also is the head master of Gizensha Middle School. If it's anyone, it's got to be him."

Negi took the profile away from Asuna and read it over. "This is it! It's probably this guy! See here, he even despises Western Mages, which is probably why he attacked the middle school, where I am!"

"What should we do next then?" Konoka asked. "Just suspecting isn't going to prove anything."

"Simple" Kamo said slyly, "We send someone in to infiltrate the school and get proof."

"One problem, Pervert Ermine," Asuna cut in. "It says here that Gizensha is an all boys middle school. In case you haven't noticed, we're all female here."

"But Aniki isn't!" Kamo countered.

"But he still has to teach class. The teacher can't just leave like that!"

"Well then, we'll have to go with plan B. We'll dress one of you guys as a guy to infiltrate the school."

"Well, who is it going to be? Passing off as male isn't exactly easy." Setsuna asked.

All eyes fell on her.

".... What?...."

* * *

Yeah, this chapter fails. I realize, it's much easier to write a Gyakuten Saiban fic. I dunno why, I think it's because it's dialogue heavy and there aren't too many characters.

It's being created off the top of my head, I actually have no idea where this story is headed, so that's why it fails. yay! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Meh, wanted to upload another one soon, because the last chapter was very unsatisfying. I just dunno what to do with this fic, what should the main conflict be, what direction the story should go in. I don't even know whether I should write it dialogue heavy and text heavy. This is why I'm stupid. lol

This story's writing is really retarded, and I apologize for that. Somehow my writing just doesn't fit this.... Actually, I'm really hating this right now, but I want to (hopefully) continue with this... so please bear with my stupidly bad writing.

* * *

Ch 2

* * *

"I really don't think this is going to work..."

"Oh come on Secchan. See? You look just like a guy! With the right wig and outfit, it's perfect!"

The school wide lockdown had ended after nothing more regarding the incident had been found and the teachers announced that it was now safe to leave dorms.

Currently, Asuna and Konoka was on a shopping trip to make Setsuna look male, which of course, was not overly difficult.

Negi was waiting downtown in a café for the trio along with Asakura.

"All set? Good. I've spoken to the headmaster about it, and he has set it up so your transfer will go smoothly. You're being listed as Sakurazaki Shuro, a student of Mahora boy's middle school. You will be dropped off at the school tomorrow morning. Asakura will be in charge of keeping an eye on you with her artifact, which I will be concealing with my magic."

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"Oh come on, Setsuna-san." Asuna encouraged, "You'll be a perfect guy! Nobody'll be able to tell the difference!"

".... Wait, what's that supposed to mean...?"

* * *

Gizensha Boy's Middle School. It's campus nowhere near the size of Mahora's, but not any less as grand looking. In a way, it was quite similar, it was an escalator school as well, with a high school and university in the area, however, it was not connected in a city-like array like Mahora. Moreover, rather than the bright colours that were used in Mahora, Black, silver and blue were very prominent. Even the stone of the buildings themselves looked as if they were carved out of some type of black stone.

Today was a dreary day, the clouds were low and dark over the sky as it drizzled. Setsuna stepped out of the cab, nervously checking if the wig was still on right.

"Okay Seechan," Konoka's voice spoke out of an earpiece that Setsuna was currently wearing, "Remember to check that the bandages stay on nice and tight all the time, or else people'll know you're a girl!"

"O-o-ojou-sama!"

"Just joking."

Setsuna was getting her belongings out of the trunk of the cab when a voice suddenly said, "Need help with that?" Out of habit, Setsuna nearly attacked the guy on reflex. The speaker was a boy that looked about her age. He was just like any other guy that she would normally find in Japan. Pretty plain looking if you asked her.

"You're the transfer student, aren't you? Nice to meet you, I'm Kawahara Seto. I'll be your guide around the school until you can find your way around."

Out of habit, Setsuna gave a little bow as she introduced herself, "I am Sakurazaki Shuro. Pleased to meet you."

A look of recognition crossed Seto's face as Setsuna was gathering her items. "Is that a shinai!? Do you take kendo? If you do, you can join our school's kendo club!"

"Er... I'm not really sure about tha..."

"Great! You can check it out after school today!"

She was started get annoyed by this guy.

"So do you need help?"

"No thanks, I can get it myself."

"Okay, I'll take you to the dorms then."

The dorms were located a ways away from the school itself, oddly enough. They had to walk about two kilometres on a rugged and beaten path. The dorm buildings was built out of the same black stone that the school building had been made up of. However, it looked more like a jail than it looked student dormitories.

"You room is here, room 312. Class starts in an hour, so please be ready by then. Remember to check out the kendo club after school, we could use some more members!"

"Alright, thank you very much, Kawahara-san."

"Alright, then I'll leave you to unpack and prepare for the morning classes."

Setsuna gave a sigh of relief when Seto left the room. She took this time to take a good look at her surroundings. The room was rather spacious, but not as nice as her dorm room back at Mahora. It was already furnished with a bed, drawers and several other pieces of necessary furniture. She also had her own bathroom which was to her benefit of course. Public bathing would only cause many problems for her.

"Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san!" Asuna's voice was playing out from the earpiece now. "Are you alone now?"

"Yeah, where's Ojou-sama?"

"She went to go take a shower. How're things going? Did it work? Did you get figured out?"

"Things are okay for now, no one's figured it out, but I've only encountered one other person."

"That sounds good so far, remember to walk like a guy."

"I got it, I got it...."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, I'm sort of being roped into a kendo club already."

"Sounds good, you should get involved in some stuff. You can't be all uptight all the time, just 'cause you're supposed to be gathering info doesn't mean you can't go have fun."

"B-b-but... I haven't practiced with bogu for so long, I've out grown my old equipment."

"No problem, we'll get someone to send over a set."

"Ah......"

"Don't worry about it, relax a bit will 'ya?"

"I'll try."

"Okay then, I'll leave the rest up to you, we've got class soon too, but if anything happens, Asakura will let us know. Take care then."

"Alright, thank you Asuna-san."

* * *

After a heart pounding moment of introduction in which Setsuna was absolutely sure she would be figured out, classes had begun. Lunch time arrived before she even know it.

"You the transfer student? Pretty shrimpy if you ask me."

Standing right in front of her desk were three pretty large looking guys. They seemed like the typical bully trio, a couple of brawny knucklebrains with a buff slightly less stupid leader.

"Lookie here kid, I'm Takanagi Ryo. This class belongs to me. So everyone in the class pays a fee for eating lunch in this room. That's a solid 500(*1) yen each time you eat lunch here. So pay up new kid."

So that would explain why so many people left the room when lunch started. She toyed with the idea of trying to beat some sense in to the rock heads, but decided against it. She fished a 500 yen coin from her pocket and handed it over without another word.

"Good, looks like you know how things works around here. And remember, I'm in the kendo club, so anytime you don't pay up, I beat you up."

Setsuna didn't reply, and proceeded to eat her lunch (rice balls that Konoka had made that morning).

"Ha, he's so scared, he can't even say a thing. And what's with the lunch, just rice balls? What, your girlfriend make 'em for you?"

Ryo grabbed a rice ball and took a bite out of it.

"Heh, this is good. Fine, I'm adding this to your price. You gotta play 500 yen plus 3 rice balls a day."

Okay... This idiot had obviously crossed the line. She stood up and grabbed the onigiri out of his mouth.

"Keep your filthy hands off Ojou-sama's onigiri."

The look on Ryo's face was that of dumbfound confusion, then he started laughing uncontrollably. "Ha! Ojou-sama? What the heck? Who the hell says that in reality anymore. You some sort of butler for a rich family or something? Or what, you yakuza?"

"Someone watches too much Gokusen(*2)."

"What of it? You got some nerve to stand up 'gainst me? You asking for a fight?"

"I'll prefer not to waste my time dealing with the likes of you."

"Oh, someone's got guts. Picking a fight?"

"Now, now children, don't fight. Sakurazaki-san, I know it's your first day here, but please take care not to disturb the other students." The teacher had arrived in the room and was trying to separate the fight.

Setsuna backed off, "Sorry Sensei."

Ryo backed off as well, but whispered into her ear as he passed, "We'll settle this later."

Suddenly a voice spoke up in her ear, making her jump. "Secchan!"

Setsuna looked around nervously to make sure no one was looking at her strangely. She stepped out of the classroom, and made sure no one had followed her.

"What's going on Ojou-sama?"

"I've some equipment for you. Asuna told me to bring it over for you. I'll meet you outside the gate."

"Ah, okay..."

True to her word, Konoka was waiting outside the school gates. In a limo.

"Ah, Ojou-sama, is that a bit... attention attracting?"

"Well, Ojii-san wouldn't let me leave in anything less bullet-proof. Anyways, here's your equipment. I gotta go now, lunch is ending soon, and I have to get back to Mahora. Good luck Secchan!"

"U...Un! Thank you Kono-chan."

* * *

The rest of the day passed painfully slowly. As well mannered as she may be, there were limits to her patience. At the moment, she wanted to beat the bully's head in for touching, let alone taking a bite, out of the onigiri that Konoka had made for her.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Setsuna was headed out the door. It didn't take her long to find the clubhouse behind the school.

When she stepped into the clubhouse, several people had already arrived. The three brawn brains were already there, they were absent for the afternoon classes, so they must have skipped. Seto had also already arrived.

"Ah! So you came after all Sakurazaki-kun!" The hyper boy waved cheerfully.

"Looks like someone's looking for a pounding today." Ryo grinned, "By the way, I saw you meet up with that girl outside the gate. Who she? Your girlfriend? Your so-called 'Ojou-sama'?"

Setsuna gritted her teeth. This guy was really asking for it, wasn't he? She had half the mind to bash him over the head with her shinai.

"Nice equipment too. Looks new. So you a noob? Since I'm so nice, I make it my personal duty to whip you into shape. Let's start by testing ya and seeing what ya know."

Muscle-brained minion number 1, he had a strange messed up pig nose, as if he squashed his face against glass for too long, spoke up "Ryo's the best in the club. You should feel honoured that he's taking such a matter into his hands."

* * *

"TSUKI! MEN!(*3)"

Half a minute(*4). That was all it took for her to completely overwhelm Ryo. Of course she had to be skilled, or else she wouldn't be a very good guard for Konoka.

"Holy crap Sakurazaki-kun! You're amazing!"

"Tch. What kinda beginner are ya?"

"Anyone with common sense should know not to judge things off appearance alone."

Suddenly without warning, swarms of the other club members were crowded around her, asking questions like where she learned from, and how long she had been taking kendo.

By the time Setsuna had gotten back to her room, it was late and she was exhausted. The sensei that was in charge of the club had kept pulling her out to do examples for the rest of the club members.

"How was your first day Secchan?"

"I'm completely exhausted." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Remember to get plenty of rest and to drink lotsa milk!"

"Will do, will do."

"Okay then, good night Secchan!"

"Go'night Ojou-sama."

* * *

(1) 500 Yen is approximately 5 dollars. Can't remember whether that's Canadian or American... or if it's even right, the dollar keeps changing. blehs...  
(2) A manga/drama about the granddaughter of a yakuza head. She's often referred to as Ojou-sama or Ojou.  
(3) Different targets you have to hit for gaining points in kendo. Tsuki is a jab to the neck, men is a hit over the head, and kote are hits on the right or left wrists.  
(4) If that sounds short, kendo matches are actually not that long. Around a minute and a half to five minutes. Or at least, that's how it is at the dojo I visited.

If you haven't figured it out why Setsuna's voice hasn't tipped people off that she's a girl, I'll have you know her voice actress is Yuu Kobayashi. Who sounds mighty similar to Romi Paku... and if you don't know who that is, she's the voice actress of Hitsugaya Toushirou from Bleach. So yeah.. more stupid rambling... Yeah, Setsuna has an awesome voice actress.

Oh, and I know I'll be flamed for using so many Japanese terms like just your average manga nerd... which is what I am. I just prefer it that way. If there are any terms you don't understand, please say so.

I got lazy half way through the chapter, because I decided to watch the anime of Negima randomly today. And I ended up staying awake and typing this at the same time as watching this... it was now 6 as I'm typing this, and I haven't slept... lol, yush, I'm lame.

Hopefully, as time passes, my writing will grow more suited the story. I think that was the case with the previous story. I'm hoping to learn how to adjust and improve my writing then.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been told to stop saying that my writing's stupid. So I went back and re-read what I had written. Geh, it's just as bad the second read through. I know, I keep doing this to myself. I never seem to be able to praise myself, it's too hard. I feel rude when I do. It's the same with my art. Which, by the way, is gagtastic.

As a bonus though, for the kind reviews, I'll show you a horribly drawn picture of 'male Setsuna'. I've got a few recent Setsuna pics too. lol, yes I'm obsessed.

Enjoy the horrible art. It's just a little bonus that you guys get to burn your eyes with for reading my story... lol, hahaha, I'm making it sound more like a punishment than a bonus. XD

Anyways, you can see it here: (http : // djangox . deviantart . com / art / Male - Setsuna - 104651939) (Get rid of them spaces. =)

Feel free to look around my account (if you wanna burn your eyes), I've got several other Setsuna pics. lol... Also, if you've got a DA account, chat with me there or something, I tend to reply there more often. :)

Oh yes, I just reread the manga not long ago... and then I rediscovered that Setsuna was in Mahora's kendo club... Let's just imagine that she hasn't practice kendo for awhile. Blehs.

Okay, okay, I'm starting to run out of story ideas already. Shoot me now. First bad writing, now I've hit a block. I wanna finish this story. I've only ever finished one other story, so I certainly hope I don't leave this one hanging. Anyways, I'll try to keep this up.

* * *

Ch 3

* * *

_Such a strange oppressive darkness.__  
Where was this?  
__What was this unpleasant feeling?  
Why was it so familiar?_

* * *

Setsuna grumbled sleepily as her alarm began buzzing irritatingly. She groaned, turned it off, and rolled lazily out of bed. When she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she suffered a slight panic attack. Where was she? That's right, Gizensha Gakuen. She wasn't in Mahora anymore.

Setsuna vaguely remembered having a strange dream. What was it about again? She rubbed her temples in frustration, to no avail. Whatever it was, she had a nagging feeling as if it was important.

Well, there was no use dwelling over something all day. She climbed out of bed and made her way drunkenly towards the shower. When she had gotten out, she had just managed to get her wig on when a knock came at her door.

"It's Kawahara!"

She groaned inwardly. A chatty air head, not exactly who she wanted to see in the morning. She opened the door to be greeted by a large basket of fruit.

"Good morning! This is your welcome gift! Fruit chosen and arranged specially by me!"

"Erm... Thank you, I guess." She tentatively took the large basket, and placed on the night table by her bed.

"Remember, classes are in half an hour! Don't be late!"

"Alright, thank you very much Kawahara-san."

"No problem! See you in class!"

She breathed a sigh of relief when he left her alone again. As friendly as he was, she wasn't in the best of mood for awfully hyper people at the moment. She was exhausted, and whatever her dream was, it sure didn't help make things better.

"Good morning Secchan!"

Then again there was always one person that she would never mind talking to no matter the circumstance.

"Good morning Ojou-sama."

"It's the beginning of day two of operation infiltrate Gizensha Gakuen!"

"Yes, it is." She couldn't help but smile. Konoka had a knack with making her do that.

"Now get out there and go get 'em! But doing forget to have breakfast first!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

"That's Kono-chan to you!"

Setsuna suppressed a laugh, "Yes, Kono-chan."

* * *

Her first real obstacle revealed itself not much later that day. After a few hours of the morning class, it was now time for physical education. Currently, Setsuna stood rooted outside the change room doors. This was certainly quite the problem.

No, she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow being busted on the second day. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. And immediately regretted it.

Everywhere, tall boys, short boys and most of all, nude boys. She adverted her eyes, in any direction but her male peers, which was indeed, very difficult, making a beeline towards a washroom stall.

Once she was done changing, put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. Every physical activity day was going to be hell from this point on, it seemed. Summoning her courage, she finally brought herself to open the door. Lo and behold, who would be on the other side, other than Ryo and his goons. The look on his face told her that he was most definitely not satisfied being beaten by her.

"Don't seem so cocky 'cause you won in the match yesterday. That was in front of sensei, but here, I can do anything to you. You scrawny little wimp. Y'think you can take me on!?"

By now a crowd was gathering, in normal conditions Setsuna wouldn't mind, but in a change-room full of guys, it took her all her strength to keep from turning beet red.

Ryo assumed a fighting stance, making it evident that he intended to do nothing else other than beat her to pulp. She contemplated her choices, she could fight back, or let him get a few punches in to get rid of him, still she didn't like the idea of taking a hit from him. He may be a lunk-head, but he did have the brawn to back himself up.

"What is going on in here?" A stern voice called out over the maddening din.

All eyes turned to the door, and for the first time in her life, she was glad to see Kawahara there, accompanied by a middle-aged man with graying streaks in his crew cut styled hair. He was Yagi Shin, the headmaster of Gizensha Gakuen. He looked far more imposing in real life than he did in his photos.

"You, Takanagi, I believe you have class to attend."

Suddenly, Ryo shrunk, as if all his will power had evaporated.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Well, then, run along boy, you too Kawahara." Headmaster Yagi then turned his attention to Setsuna, "You there boy, Sakurazaki was it? Come with me."

The crowed parted to allow her through, throwing her looks ranging from pity to jeering laughing faces.

The headmaster had long gangly legs, making it difficult for Setsuna to keep up with his long strides at normal pace. She was led to a large set of oaken doors which she could only assume to be the entrance to the headmaster's office. He opened the doors with a flourished and motioned with a gloved hand for her to enter.

She nervously stood in front of the large desk. Mahogany, she observed, she kicked herself mentally, now wasn't a time to pay notice to useless details. The headmaster took his time to sit behind the desk, going through pains of making and pouring tea before being seated. He was showing his power and authority through this. Finally, he took a seat and clasped his hands together, peering at her with hawkish eyes.

"Sakurazaki Shuro, was it not? On behalf the entire school, I would like to welcome you to Gizensha Gakuen. I apologize for your fellow classmate's inappropriate behaviour. You are very lucky that Kawahara went to retrieve me." Here, he took a pause to sip his tea. Jasmine, she surmised from the strong bitter scent. "I must warn you now not to excite or encourage him into presenting any aggressive behaviour. In return, I will try my best to make your time learning here at Gizensha Gakuen a memorable one."

"Yes headmaster," She replied, bowing, hoping that she could go now. As much as it was an objective to find incriminating evidence about this man, she certainly did not want to spend much time alone with him.

"Very good." He nodded, "You may go now."

She ran out as quickly as her legs would carry her, the feeling of his piercing gaze still lingering at her back.

* * *

"-an"

"-chan"

"Secchan!"

Setsuna started. Classes had ended and she was currently lying on her bed, mulling things over in her mind. "Ah, Ojou-sama! I'm sorry, I was in a daze at the moment. Is there a problem?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile! Something happened!"

Setsuna sat up immediately, her hand instinctively already reaching for Yuunagi. "What happened? Are you injured!? Do you require my assistance!?"

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm perfectly fine! But part of the school was set on fire today, most of us are fine, but a few of the students got mild burns."

"That's horrible! Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, Negi-kun wants us to meet and up and discuss things over tomorrow. You're free tomorrow right?"

Well... tomorrow was the weekend, and it wasn't as if she had any friends here to hang around.

"Well, alright."

"Great! We'll meet you tomorrow. There's a shopping district nearby, I'm sure it won't be hard to find. How about 'round 11?"

"Sure, sure."

"Okay then it's a date!"

And then she was gone. Date? She could feel her face turn bright red. Why did Konoka have to word it like that?

She sighed. Tomorrow sounded interesting. It wasn't as if she was unhappy. Far from it actually, but thinking about it made her face turn red again. She shook her head of the thoughts, she'll never be able to sleep at this rate. She took a deep sigh, and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

Y'know what? I'm retardedly mad at the ending of the chapter. It's so bleh... I sat there for half an hour trying to think of a better way to word or end it. Didn't work, so deal with it.

The farther I go with this story, the more and more it begins to sound like the Brother Blood arc in Teen Titans. Mind you, that was a pretty boring arc.... lol

This is turning more and more like a konosetsu fic anyways. I guess I can't help it. lol

Gwar... well, this is my gift to you guys, a horribly written chapter with a horribly drawn piece of artwork. I actually should be taking my history notes on Haydn right now. Ah well. 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Admittedly, I was actually looking forwards to writing this chapter. Hahaha... So anyways, before I kick things off, I'd like to start off with a rant.

I hate it when people go "I'd like to see you do better" when you critique their stuff or something that they personally like. Honestly, you don't have to be a good writer or artist to judge good writing or art. It takes a good eye and good judgment. And because, I don't like to tell people these things directly, because 1. I'm a chicken, 2. There are too many of them to comment on each individually, I'm going to post this rant here in hopes someone will see.

Firstly, I have a problem with Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. Actually, I don't mind them. A good story needs a few healthy Sues. It helps make the plot interesting and makes for good obstacles provided that it's not the Sues that are in the spotlight. I get angry at self-insert fics and characters that yank the spotlight away from characters from the actual fandom.

Secondly, is the insertion of Japanese into a fic. I don't mind that either. It's when it's done excessively that it gets annoying. We don't need people saying "no" and "yes" in Japanese. Well, "yes" maybe, seeing as it sometimes is some sort of "YESSIR" kinda thing. But ordinary words that don't stand out? "Ore would like a kawaii bento, kudasai" as opposed to "I would like to buy a cute lunch(box)". Makes more sense to people who don't know much Japanese. Exceptions (in my view) would be "Sensei" and other suffixes, because it's the way the character addresses another. Others would also be items of interest that would sound weird when translated into English. Like attacks... like, "Raikiri/Chidori" definitely sounds a lot better than "Lightning Blade"

Lastly, script like writing.  
Setsuna: blah blah blah  
Negi: Omnomnom  
Is it that hard to add proper speech tags and to write in actions? And it also is confusing to switch POV's so often. Pick one, and stick with one please. Unless tastefully done, it just turns into a confusing piece of crap.

Anyways, there goes my long-winded rant about writing and fanfiction. Please don't tell me, "Your writing sucks! You shouldn't be talking." I'm already aware that my writing is crap, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't know bad writing when I see it.

Also, is anyone else confused by the changed placement of the review button? Now I keep faving stories that I'm not particularly impressed by... and I'd feel bad for taking them off my fave list. I must've been gone from FFN for a long time if it's been like this for awhile..

Okay, on with the horrid story! (Haha, I wasted a whole page on that rant)

* * *

Ch 4

* * *

Waiting was the worst part. Though she had already seen Konoka, Setsuna couldn't help but worry of her well being. There weren't that many people out as it was early morning, but it sure to soon be crowded with people enjoying their weekend.

"SECCHAN!"

Setsuna turned instantly to look for the source of the voice. Before she could locate it, she had already been tackled full on by Konoka.

"Good morning Secchan!" She exclaimed, as bubbly as ever. "I missed you!"

"Ojou-sama! People are watching!" Setsuna whispered nervously. "Besides, I just saw you two days ago!"

"But I missed you!"

Setsuna sighed, couldn't argue with that. Besides, it wasn't as if she hadn't missed Konoka either.

"Hm? Where are the others?"

"We're meeting them later! I wanted to meet up with you earlier so we could hang out!"

Setsuna turned beet red. Hang out? Just the two of them? It seemed too good to be true. She shook her head. No, such thoughts are unbecoming of her. She mustn't think of her Ojou-sama like that.

"Secchan.... why are you dressed like that? Come on! Lets go shopping!"

She had completely forgotten she was still disguised as a male. She scolded herself mentally. If she forgot this easily, then it would pose problems in the future. She blushed as she realized what others must've thought when they say a young girl embrace one whom they assumed was a guy. She shook her head again, trying to dispel the thoughts as Konoka dragged her to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

"Oh! This is cute!"

Setsuna turned to see Konoka brandishing a tank top that seemed a little short, it wouldn't take a genius to realize it would reveal her stomach.

"Erm... I don't think that one quite... suits me." Setsuna flushed red once again.

"Oh come on! Try it on!"

"I don't quite-"

"May I help you?" An store assistant interrupted.

Konoka snatched up the opportunity immediately, "Oh! I like to look for something that would suit my friend here! I think this does!"

The assistant gave the pair a funny look. Setsuna was so red, she had to look down at her feet to hide her face. She gave a quiet cough and brought Konoka's attention to her current appearance.

"Oh! Whoops! I don't mean this friend!" Konoka laughed at her mistake. That's what Setsuna liked about her, she wasn't easily embarrassed and laughed things off easily. And she had such a charming laug- No! She must not think these thoughts. "I meant this one!"

Setsuna looked over to see Konoka showing the assistant a picture of her valiant guard. Did she carry that photo around with her? She didn't think it was possible for her to blush anymore than she already had, but apparently, it was.

"Oh I see." The assistant still looked a little bemused. "I'm sure there is something we can find. What size is she?"

"That size!" Konoka chirped, motioning to Setsuna. "That's why I brought him!"

"I see..." The assistant didn't look too convinced, still giving them a strange look. "I'll see what I can find.

The assistant left for the store room and quickly returned with several outfits in her arms and laid them out for the pair to take a look at. Konoka squealed in delight.

"Oh, which one do you think looks best Shu-chan?"

Setsuna stared down at the clothes. They were certainly pretty, but not quite flashy either.

"Er... I'm not quite sure..."

"Oh come on... Just pick something already! If you're going to be like that, I'll pick something!"

"No! I-"

"We'll take these! Thanks!" Konoka chirped, pointing out the clothes to the assistant before Setsuna could protest.

"Ojou-sama!"

"It's alright, I'll pay for it!"

"That's not what I-" She paused, "Wait! I can't have Ojou-sama pay for it! I'll-"

"Oh shush, go wait outside!" Konoka commanded, giving her guardian a light playful push.

"But I-"

"Go already!"

* * *

Setsuna heaved a sigh as she waited outside. She couldn't seem to figure out what she had done wrong. Why was Konoka so adamant on paying for it? Setsuna grumbled, it was completely unacceptable for her to allow her ojou-sama to pay for her things. While she stood there stumped about Konoka's action, the very person in question left the store carrying several bags. Setsuna was at her side immediately.

"I'll get those for you, ojou-sama!"

Before Konoka could protest, Setsuna had already gathered up all the bags in her arms.

"Secchan..." Konoka sighed. That girl was hopeless, "Alright, alright, you can take them. But in return, you have to go get changed."

"But-"

"Oh come on, you know we got these with full intention that you would change into them, so go!" Konoka pointed Setsuna in the direction of a unisex bathroom.

Setsuna sighed, it certainly didn't look like there was any way to get out of this one, so she gave in and headed to get changed. Konoka had picked out a pale blue tank top, with a pair of jean short-shorts. Setsuna hesitated, these clothes were completely out of the norm for her. But they were picked out by Konoka after all. She sighed again, looks like there was no helping it.

"Oh Secchan! You look great!" Konoka exclaimed when Setsuna left the washroom.

"I don't know... I think it's a little... revealing?" The tank top was cut a little lower than Setsuna had originally thought it was. Not to mention, it was also shorter than she had originally thought.

"It's nothing of the sorts. But you do look a little red." Konoka teased, bringing her face closer to Setsuna's.

Setsuna did a double take. She was so... close. Her lips were just centimetres from her own.

"I-I-" She stuttered.

Konoka laughed clutching her stomach. "Oh Secchan, you're so cute when you're flustered."

Setsuna flushed. "I-"

"Am going to go shopping with Kono-chan" Konoka finished for her. "Come on, don't be so stiff all the time Secchan!"

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and dragged her to the nearest shop before her beet red guardian could protest.

* * *

"Konoka's late...." Asuna whined.

Negi sighed. Sometimes, being with Asuna was rather strange. At times, she was the motherly figure, watching after him, keeping him out of trouble, and, of course, making sure he scrubbed behind his ears. Other times, it was like he was the babysitter, keeping watch and trying to entertain a bored and/or hyperactive child. It depended on her mood.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Negi responded. Today, it was his turn to be the responsible adult. He looked around for a sign of Konoka in the food court.

"I'm sorry we're late, Negi-kun!" Almost as if on cue, Konoka arrived, dragging behind what seemed like a very tired and flustered Setsuna. "We got delayed by shopping!"

"We? Don't you mean you, Konoka?" Asuna teased, making a very correct guess about the situation.

"Oh okay, I saw this cute top, and I spent a little too much time in the last store, I admit. Oh, I'm hungry, I'll be right back!"

"Konoka! We're about to have our meeting!" Asuna called, but it was a little too late, Konoka had already headed off somewhere to buy something to eat. Asuna gave up and settled with teasing Setsuna, "So, how was your date together, Setsuna-san?"

The colour drained from Setsuna's face, "Date? It was nothing of the sorts, I was accompanying Ojou-sama while she was-"

"Oh come on, Setsuna-san, how stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that. That was so a date, you can't deny it."

"I-"

"I'm back!" Konoka had returned, and in her hands was a rather large bowl of shaved ice (* 1). Konoka took a large spoonful and held it out for Setsuna. "Here, Secchan, you can have the first bite. Say 'ahhh'"

"Uuh... Aaaah?"

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

Asuna snickered, and leaned over, whispering in Setsuna's ear, "Not a date you say?" As expected, Setsuna turned a bright shade of red.

Negi coughed, "Shouldn't we be discussing our plans, and what we should do next?"

Everyone turned their attention to Negi sheepishly. They had all forgotten their original reason for meeting together.

"I had Asakura-san scout out the school with her artifact. We were unable to access some places, but we managed to find out several things. Yagi Shin did not leave the premises on the day of the attack. The only conclusion that I can draw is that he has accomplices. I'm assuming, that they're members of his student body. This means, that you have to keep an eye on your fellow students, Setsuna-san. Any of them could be a suspect in this."

"Hai. Though, I'm concerned for Ojou-sama's well being."

"Secchan! It's okay! I'll be fine! And who said you could call me Ojou-sama! Why I oughtta..."

Setsuna tried her best to tune out Konoka's ranting, "I want to insure that she is completely safe at ALL times." She stressed.

"Don't worry about it. Kaede-san promised to keep an eye on her. Ku Fei-san, also has been sticking close to Konoka-san as well. Tatsumiya-san and Kotaro-kun are continuing patrol of the school premises. Nodoka-san, and the rest of them are also helping out with upping the school security. Don't worry, Konoka-san is in safe hands."

"Thank you, Negi-sensei."

"... because Ojou-sama makes me sound old, and we're friends! We should address each other like friends! And-"

"Konoka! Snap out of it, we're going now!" Asuna called, already walking from their table.

"Ah!!! Wait for me!"

* * *

The rest of the day was spend having more fun apparently. Fun meant, photo booths, shopping, food, shopping, trying on clothes, lots of blushing and more shopping. By the end of the day, Negi and Setsuna were just about ready to fall over.

They arrived at the bus stop to see Setsuna off.

"Secchan, I'll miss you!" Konoka gave her friend a tight huge. "Make sure to be safe, and watch out for mean people!"

"Geez Konoka, you sound like a mom. We'll still keep in contact with Setsuna-san. So don't act like she'll be gone for good!"

"Awww, I guess you're right Asuna. I'll still miss you Secchan."

"Be safe, Kono-chan."

"Take care Secchan!" and with that last phrase, Konoka gave a Setsuna a parting kiss on the cheek. Setsuna touched her face in shock, and nearly fainted right on the spot.

"See you later!"

Yes... today, was a great day.

* * *

(1) A popular shaved desert in Asian culture. Not quite sure of the origin, but you can get it with many toppings, from almond jelly, to grass jelly, to fruit, and even candy. Most common are Tanyuan (gluttonous rice balls, it seems, but that doesn't sound as tasty), and condensed sweet milk.

Rather short again, yes. Sorry about the delay. Lots of stuff happened, couldn't think of what to write next. I think I've almost decided on a course for this story. YUSH! Let's work towards the end!

Oh yes, here's a lil' pic of the whole shaved ice scene. Different clothes, I know. But whatever.

http : // djangox . deviantart . com / art / Shaved - Ice - 127800971

Once again, do away with them spaces.

Review please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh dear, oh dear. I actually haven't decided on what course of action to take with this story, but I'm writing this chapter anyways. In fact, that's how my writing works. I start things and see where it takes me. Same thing with drawing comics. It doesn't work for actually drawing itself. I have to decide exactly what to draw to be able to draw. If I can't, I can't draw. Like for comics, the story can be wherever it decides to go. But I can't draw the next panel until I decide exactly what to draw in it.

Haha, I know, I don't make sense.

Also, a lil' late, but yay for the fact that KonoSetsu is now canon! Though, my obsession actually circulates more around Setsuna than KonoSetsu. lol, yes, Imma fantard.

Something I'd like to clear up. This is NOT a KonoSetsu story. It is a story WITH KonoSetsu (Hm, quite a lot of it now, though). Big difference there.

Also, from the comments I'm getting in the reviews, I realize I probably look like a moron that just says my writing is stupid to get others to sympathize and tell me it's not and praise me. As much as I like praise, lol, I'm looking for improving my work. Constructive critism is very much welcome. Except for typos. I make those a lot... like saying pail as opposed to pale, and horrifyingly accidentally putting they're instead of their. Ugh. So, I hope I've made this clear. Not whining for sympathy guys. Flame away if you want. I'm not the sensitive little kid I once was.

Speaking of which, I read my two year old Teen Titans fanfiction and nearly threw up, lol. And my authors notes were so whiny and evidently 15 year old writing (tantrums). I can't even imagine what my even older one is like. I'm too scared to click. Haha.

Quick warning, this chapter is riddled with Japanese terms, because I decided to UP my weeaboo-ness... if that makes any sense at all... So read the footnotes, and if you don't understand something, don't hesitate to ask.

Anyways, before I waste another page by rambling again (which I did), let's start this thing. Haha, I wanted my author's notes to stay short and sweet, but my mouth is too big for that it seems.

* * *

Ch 5

* * *

The next few days passed without anything eventful happening at Gizensha. Which was a good thing for Setsuna, as her head was in the clouds for several days.

_A kiss... from Kono-chan...._She brought a hand up to touch her cheek.

"Oi, Sakurazaki. Snap out of it, I'm trying to talk to you." An annoying voice rang in her head, bringing Setsuna out of her daydream. She groaned inwardly to see the school's most annoying person standing in front of her desk.

"What do you want, Takanagi?" She snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's lunch now, and you haven't cleared out. So cough up the 500 yen."

She really didn't want a conflict happening, so she gave in and handed him the money. Which felt rather strange, as a matter of fact. She hadn't paid him in a few days, but she remembered still being seated in the classroom at lunch daydreaming. Then she clued in. Ryo and his cronies hadn't been attending the class the past few days. For guys like them, that didn't seem much like a big deal, but considering her mission, she should have kept a much closer eye on him.

She mentally slapped herself a hundred times over. This would not do. She could not allow herself to get distracted by minor trivial matters. Negi-sensei, and the rest Mahora's staff was counting on her to stop anything further from happening.

As if on cue, the earpiece that she was wearing buzzed with activity. Asuna and Konoka hadn't contacted her in the past few days as well.

"Secchan, you there?"

Setsuna looked around the classroom before deciding that it was not a very suitable place for a conversation. She got up and made her way to the school's roof.

"Yeah, I'm here." she replied at last, when she had ensured that no one would be listening.

"Sorry we haven't contacted you in awhile, Setsuna-san." So, Asuna was there too. "We've been encountering several difficulties. More attacks have been occurring, and they're gradually getting bigger in scale. We've been busy the past few days, fixing up the school, healing people."

"Healing? Anyone hurt?"

"Mostly the fighters, the people who were helping keeping the other students safe."

"Hm, this is bad." Setsuna mused.

"That's not all, Secchan. I just got a message from Daddy. Apparently, the Kansai Magic Association is under attack too."

"And this all happened in the past few days?"

"Yeah," Asuna confirmed.

"Well, there are a couple of students that have been missing the past few days. Let Asakura-san know, and get her to keep an eye on them with her artifact. One is named Takanagi Ryo, he's the so-called leader, and the other two are Yabuki Takeshi and Fujima Kaoru. I really don't suspect them capable of much, but we should keep an eye on them to be safe."

"I'll let her know. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Class is starting soon, I have to get going. Keep Ojou-sama safe for me."

* * *

Setsuna entered the kendo dojo only to be shocked by the sight of the headmaster decked on in full uniform watching the other students practice.

Confused, she turned to Kawahara for clarification.

"The headmaster sometimes practices with us. He's really good, I hear rumours that he may be an 8 dan (* 1)."

She sucked in air through her teeth. If this was true, Yagi Shin could prove to be a more difficult opponent than she had originally thought.

Once she had gotten her equipment on, Shin pointed at her menacingly with his shinai. "You there! Sakurazaki! Ippon shobu (* 2) with me right now."

The two sank down into sonkyo (* 3), sizing each other up. Power was practically emanating from Shin. Setsuna refused to let herself by intimidated and tried to overpower his presence with her own.

"Hajime!" Someone called, signaling the start of the match.

The two struck, at once, Setsuna aiming for kote, whilst Shin went for men. Setsuna just managed to dodge his hit, but missed her target in the process. He was far faster than she had originally anticipated.

The match went on, both sides unwilling to give in.

Then she saw it, the tiny sliver of an opportunity that she need. Shin went for kote. She, anticipating the attack, raised her arms beyond his reach, and snapped down, hitting his men hard, making sure to shout as loudly as possible for proper acknowledgement of the point.(* 4)

And it was over. She had won. Shin was likely, one of the toughest opponents she had faced since she'd left the Shinmeiryuu school. She bit her lip, wondering how he'd fare with a real sword. Though, kendo was completely different that actually using a sword, she was pretty sure that Shin would be proficient at that as well.

Hmm... things were seeming to get more complicated, and difficult as time progressed.

* * *

"You think you're so high and mighty just 'cause you're good at a measly sport, don't you?"

Setsuna groaned. This guy was never gonna leave her alone was he? She was walking back to her dorm room when she was taken by surprise and stopped by Takanagi and his gang. Ignoring his jibe, she tried to make her way past him to get to the dorm building. As expected, he moved to block her path.

"Hey. I'm talking to you, don't ignore me."

"I apologize. I don't speak pig."

Ryo snapped, angrily grabbing at Setsuna's hair and slamming her into the wall. She had sensed his intention at the last minute, and had to try her best to make herself follow the movement of his grip, else he would yank of the wig completely.

"You really piss me of, Sakurazaki." He hissed in her ear. "You strut around like you don't care 'bout us. Thing is, we run this school, and if I were you, I'd start acting like the scared little piss-pants kid that you should be."

She didn't immediately come up with a response. This was one of the worst situations to be in. Ryo was grinding her face on the wall, fingers locked in her 'hair' the entire time. If she aggravated him, who knows what he'd do, if he yanked it too hard, it would come off for sure.

"Too scared to speak? That's the way it should be. By the way, I saw your precious girlfriend out the other day. She was acting all close and stuff with another chick, looks like you've got competition."

Uh oh, Ryo seemed also to be seeing Ojou-sama by chance far too often. She didn't like that, not one bit.

"But whatever, this is MY school. Stop acting all high and mighty, or we'll have to do something about that." He spat.

And he left her. Just like that. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. That was the closest call yet. On top of that, she just made herself look like a complete wimp. Not that she would normally care about that, but Takanagi was the most annoying thing to ever grace her with his presence. Looking weak in front of him hurt her pride a little bit.

* * *

Setsuna stood in her washroom, staring her reflection down. Her wet hair hanging around her shoulders. She sighed, and looked at the scissors on the counter top. It would be a shame too see it all go, Kono-chan always said she loved Setsuna's hair. In fact, part of the reason why she hadn't changed hairstyles in years, was mainly because Konoka had said she found Setsuna's hair cute.

Then again, hair grows back anyways. Lives don't. If things got worse as they were, people could get killed. They were counting on her. She couldn't let some little thing be the cause of her discovery and failure. She would not allow that.

She sighed again, "Sorry Kono-chan."

She picked up the scissors and began to snip.

* * *

"_What use is the girl anyways?"_

"_She's plenty of use, now follow my orders. I would very much to prefer to have things go the way I want."_

* * *

More time passed without change, and Setsuna was beginning to feel restless. She wasn't making any progress with this mission of hers. She felt so helpless, so far away from Konoka, and so unable to protect her should the time come. Maybe she should just speak with Negi-Sensei to make him consider pulling out and ending the mission.

She was just about to make ask to speak to Negi, but Asuna spoke first, panic evident in her voice.

"Calm down, Asuna-san! Just what are you trying to tell me?" Setsuna felt herself tense, she began to fear the worse.

"It's Konoka! They have her!"

* * *

(1) Ranks in Kendo don't go up in belts like karate or tae kwon do. People are ranked by "kyu" and "dan", going in descending order from 10th kyu all the way to 1st kyu, then 1st dan, all the way to 10th dan. I do believe in many kendo federations, 9th and 10th are no longer rewarded.  
(2) Ippon shobu is a match wherein the first person to score wins. Usually, it takes two points to win a match.  
(3) A squatting stance before a match used to spiritually and physically prepare the competitors for battle.  
(4) To get a point, several things are needed. You have to hit the target correctly. Your hit has to be the same as the timing of a stomp of the foot (called fumikomi) and most importantly, your kiai. You must shout as loudly as possible so judges know you hit the target with full intention of hitting it. Also important is zanshin, but I can't explain that too well.

Oh yes, the oh so clichéd kidnap of the princess. Oh well.

I was actually going to get this out earlier, but I couldn't finish it before I left for my trip. I went to Asia, plenty of fun. As one would imagine, I spent a lot of time Akihabara while in Tokyo. And in Hong Kong, I bought a lot of random knick knacks. I got a couple volumes of a couple Chinese manhua series that I absolutely adore. Yes, I shall plug, go read 1/2 Prince and Confidential Assassination Troop (C.A.T.)

This is a short chapter too. I wanted it to end like that, and the events preceding that just ended up taking up less room than I thought it would. Haha.

Anyways, I put a kendo match in there, so if there's anything you didn't understand, please feel free to ask me. Though, I probably wouldn't be able to answer too well.

I'm also getting the hang of fitting the writing style into the story. It was really awkward in the beginning since I had just finished a different story, of a different series with a different style.

Oh yes, another quick thing that bothers me about fanfiction. Conversations between characters and the author. They're just awkward, often filled with inside jokes, and the characters acting all chappy (and out of character) with the author like they're the 'bestest friends evar!' *rolls eyes* Then there's the stereotypical argument between the two, wherein the character chases the author around threatening to kill them for writing a little thing in the story. Topped off with the author teasing the character. I mean, seriously guys, you guys are the only ones that really find them funny. I've only read one story's character-author conversation that I found amusing.

Really, if something like that was in mine, it'd be just as unfunny. Like this.

-awkward silence-  
Setsuna: "Um... Who are you?"  
Me: "I'm the author."  
Setsuna: "Oh really? Okay then. This story sucks."  
Me: "Yes it does."  
-more awkward silence-  
Setsuna: "Okay then... I'm just gonna go now, since I really don't know who the heck you are."  
Me: "Oh okay...."

While the entire time, I will probably be screaming mentally about being in her presence being the absolute fantard that I completely am.

Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Flames too, I don't really care much anymore. Bring 'em on, my toes and fingers are cold. I can't build my gundam models like this. It's chilly here in Canada. -shot- lol, that's a lie (well, not about the gundam models -geek-, and I am cold, but it's not really too cold here. Just rathe refreshing after the humidity of Asia), but you all knew that... I'm not funny, I know... anyways, thanks for reading this chapter.

(And does anyone else get annoyed at FFN's inability to display semi-colons, equal signs, and asterisks? ... No? I use too many emotes then. :) )


	6. Chapter 6

Hmmm.... trying to get this story going.

In other news, my R4 was somehow wiped. I turned it on one day and all the data was gone. -sad- A real darn shame. I don't think I have the heart to start up a lot of my games to get where I was again. -deep sigh-

Anyone else disappointed by lack of Setsuna in the latest chapter? Just me? Kay, I'm a fantard, I know. :)

* * *

Ch. 6

* * *

"It's Konoka! They have her!"

Those words. She had been dreading them since this mission began. Without waiting for any further information she was out the door and running.

"Setsuna-san! Don't do anything rash! How can you even be sure it's them!?"

"There's nothing else to go on, so I'll take my chances."

"You still shouldn't rush in like that! It's dangerous! At least wait until we can send back up."

"Every second wasted, is another second more that Kono-chan is in danger."

"But-"

"Enough." She shouted, anger taking over, "Connect me over to Asakura-san."

* * *

"_She's coming."_

"_I know. Why don't you go out there and greet our little guest?"_

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes I am. All three, Takanagi, Yabuki and Fujima haven't left the campus the past few days. It wasn't them."

"Alright then, thanks anyways."

"I would try and talk you out of this, but knowing you, you're going to charge in without thinking no matter what I say. So all I have to say is, good luck and take care."

"Thank you Asakura-san."

Setsuna ripped the earpiece out and threw it to the ground. She was cutting off her only lifeline, but she probably wouldn't be able to take another person trying to talk her out of running to her doom.

If it wasn't the muscle headed trio, then who the hell could it have been? It was a big school after all. What were the chances that she had even encountered the people carrying out Shin's deeds? She furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

And damn at this forest. Why was everything so far away from each other? Why were the dorm buildings so far away from the school buildings? If only there was a faster way. Well, there was. But she mustn't, definitely not in a place like this. Another side of her reasoned that it was Konoka after all. What's a little secret compared to the most important person in her life? She braced herself, and was just about to release her wings, when a familiar voice spoke.

"So you're finally here."

Her head jerked around and she saw him. It wasn't Ryo. Nor was it Takeshi or Kaoru. There standing in front of her, was the last person she ever expected.

"… Kawahara… san…?"

Could she be more stupid? She had spent her time suspecting the obvious, and hadn't paid enough attention to the others around her. All this time, it had been Kawahara. Did he know she was a spy? Probably since the beginning. The fruit basket must've been bugged. She never did open it. It was still sitting in her room, possibly relaying everything she ever said in her room to the enemies.

And now, because of her mistake, Konoka was now in danger. It was also obvious that Kawahara had no intention of letting her advance. He stood at the ready, a practical katana at his waist, ready to be drawn. Was he any good? He probably was. He must've feigned weakness during practice as to not be too obvious.

She momentarily brought up her sparring sessions with him. She remembered being slightly unnerved by his movement. Though sloppy, parts of it showed the skills of a trained fighter. At the time, she just thought that he was really good at footwork.

"You're a lot dumber than I thought, Sakurazaki-san."

Setsuna's hand was already gripping Yuunagi, preparing to draw it. "Get out of my way, I don't have time to deal with you." She growled.

Kawahara merely ignored her, continuing on with his little monologue. "Y'know, for a genius, your teacher is rather stupid too. But I guess he can be forgiven, as he is only a mere child. Suddenly after an attack on Mahora, a student transfers in from there. You really think we're too dense to be suspicious of this? However well you tried to make this Sakurazaki Shuro person seem like he really existed, you should've at least made an effort to hide the file on Sakurazaki Setsuna. Same face, age, and height. Coincidence? I think not. Fools. The lot of you. You really thought that you could stop us. Not that we were trying to hide much, it was pretty obvious we were the culprits, and yet you send one of your very own, right into the depths of enemy territory."

"Shut up." She hissed, "Where is Ojou-sama?"

"In the school building. Problem is, you'll never get to her. Not while I'm here, at least."

Kawahara's personality was in stark contrast to how she remembered it. So this was the true him. Stupid, if only she had realized sooner.

She weighed her options again. A secret? Or the single most important being in her life. The choice was obvious, and she opted for the latter.

In a split second, she took flight in a whirlwind of feathers. She didn't look back to see Kawahara's reaction, her mind focussing only on the thought of rescuing Konoka. However, that didn't mean she wasn't alert enough to sense an attack coming from behind.

She immediately twisted in the air, drawing Yuunagi and parrying all in the same instance. She was shocked to see Kawahara's face, grinning at her behind their crossed swords.

The two broke off and backed a safe distance away from one another. Setsuna couldn't believe it. Kawahara was airborne, but not just be any means. On his back, he sported a pair of wings, identical to her own, only in the opposite shade.

"You… You're of the Uzoku(* 1)!" She exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Surprised?" He jeered.

This was bad. She couldn't remember much from her time with the Uzoku, as she was abandoned at a very young age, before being found and taken in by Eishun. What she did remember, was that they were a powerful tribe, definitely one you didn't want as your enemy. That, and they hated her. Moreover, with this, she wouldn't be able to avoid a battle and make a break for Konoka.

"Oooh… Looks like you've had a spot of bad luck in encountering me. Then again, I'm not to surprised, since it's someone like you."

Setsuna didn't react to the verbal attack, pushing it out of her mind as best she could. Instead, she planned her next course of action.

Fleeing was obvious not an option. She wasn't very well practiced with using her wings, as she spent most of her time trying to hide them away. Kawahara, on the other hand, looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to run away, would be futile, he would catch up with her easily.

Fighting and defeating him, seemed like the only way for her to go through to Konoka.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." She muttered under her breath.

She dived towards Kawahara, swinging her sword in hopes of damaging him at the very least. He blocked, looking bored.

"Though, I had honestly thought that you would be better than this." He said, giving her a condescending look, "I guess it was too much to expect from one with such hideous wings."

She winced. He had touched a nerve. Though she should have been used to it, her wings had always been a sensitive topic. They made her different. Different from humans, different demons. As if her mixed heritage wasn't enough to set herself apart from others. Kawahara saw this, and decided to take advantage of it.

"That's right, you're neither a human or a demon. Who the hell would accept you anyways? Well, maybe if it had just been that, you might've been able to fit in alright with _us_." He said it in a high and mighty tone, as if being a monster was the best honour that anyone could experience. "But no, of course not. You had to be a cursed child as well. They bring bad luck you know, your wings. I'm sure you've been told that before, though. I remembering seeing you when I was younger, you look quite different now. How do you hide it? I'm sure it's hair dye."

"Shut up."

"What's that? I can't hear you very well."

"Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP**!" With each word, she struck, her attacks getting wilder each and every time. Kawahara weaved in the air, dodging every single hit.

He tsked, "Dear, oh dear. What's this? Losing your cool already? A warrior must always be calm, collected and under control at all times."

"Just shut the hell up!" She shouted, anger clouding her thoughts. "Zanganken!"

Kawahara looked surprised as he blocked the attack just in time. The resulting shockwave enough to leave both participants of the battle with scratches.

Kawahara let out a low whistle. "That's Shinmeiryuu, isn't it? Impressive. Maybe this isn't a complete waste of time after all."

Then, Kawahara struck, nearly knocking Setsuna out of the air. "Let's see how long the little birdy can last."

* * *

"Let me go!" Konoka shouted at her captor. She had woken up in a dark room, bound in the middle of a circle composed of numerous complicated glyphs.

"I'm sorry m'dear, but I can't do that." Shin replied evenly.

"I said let me go."

"Then what sort of villain would I be?"

"Let me go, or else!"

"Or else what? Your little knight will come marching in here and save you? I'm sorry, but she's a little preoccupied at the moment. You must feel helpless don't you?" He leaned down, close to her face, "Unable to do anything. That's exactly how you are, weak. Cowering behind somebody else."

Konoka glared angrily at Shin. He smiled smugly, knowing that he had hit upon something sensitive. However, the smile didn't last for long. He screamed out in surprise when Konoka spat directly in his eye.

"You brat!" He roared, slapping Konoka in the face hard.

Realizing he had lost his cool, he composed himself, cleaning his face with a handkerchief. He shot the girl one last glare, before turning back to his own matters.

* * *

Both participants in the battle were exhausted. Both sides suffering serious wounds. Kawahara had been struck in the left arm, the attack leaving him with a broken arm hanging limply by his sides, impeding his ability to fight. Setsuna, on the other hand, had received a blow to her abdomen, which was currently bleeding profusely.

She had been only using chi blasts as attacks for the past while now, to limit her movement and prevent further bleeding, but she knew she could only hold up for so long. She had been avoiding using techniques that would be too strenuous, but she began to realize, that without them, losing this battle became a large possibility. She shook the thought from her head. She shouldn't be wasting time thinking about what-ifs. Now was now, and if this battle didn't end now, she'd be in big trouble.

She charged at Kawahara, surprising him after her previous lack of physical attacks. She blocked his sword and pushed it out the way, grabbing his shoulder and sweeping his leg, causing the both of them to tumble through the air, making several rotations.

_Shinmeiryuu Ukigumo - Tsumuji Issen_

The two collided with the ground, scattering dirt and dust every which way. When it cleared, it was obvious who was the winner.

Setsuna stood up carefully, a hand gripping her wound, attempting to ebb the flow of blood. She had managed to temporarily knock Kawahara out, but she didn't know for how long. Making sure give him a good solid kick in the head for luck, she took off towards the school building.

* * *

"What do you want anyways?" Konoka asked, as Shin paced the room, checking the glyphs and drawing another ring of symbols in.

"I'm sure anyone that's done decent research must already know by now. Magic is too free nowadays. It need to be controlled, ruled under the iron grip of one leader. Having several with contrasting opinions just won't do."

"And I'm here because…?"

"Your time will come, child. In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Looks like I was right after all. Kawahara just wasn't enough."

"Secchan!" Konoka exclaimed as she saw Setsuna stagger into the room, clutching her side.

"Let her go."

Shin smiled, "You lived up to my expectations after all. Wonderful."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just let her go."

"I do believe that you are in no position to make threats." Shin drew his sword by his side.

Without wasting time, Setsuna immediately brought out one of her most powerful attacks. Saving trump cards were for people in comics, not for real life live-or-die situations.

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi, Kyoukudai Raimeiken!"_

A bright light filled the entire room. In that one clash, the entire roof had been blown off. Sunlight shown through brightly.

"Oh my, thank goodness we're on the top floor." Shin noted, chuckling. "You really don't fail to disappoint, Sakurazaki."

He had remained unscathed, but how? Then she saw it, the glyphs around Konoka were glowing a pale blue. He had used her power to shield himself.

Before she had time to react, Shin was by her side, his fist making contact with her wound. She screamed out in pain and doubled over.

"Secchan!"

"Ugh… Oujo… sama…" Setsuna groaned. shakily pulling herself to her feet.

"Such determination. I'm really impressed." Shin mused. He paused, "Oh my, looks like backup has arrived."

"Setsuna-san! Konoka!"

"Asuna!" Konoka exclaimed.

Asuna was the first to arrive, following behind was the entire Ala Alba group, along with Mana.

"Looks like we're all here then." Shin smiled. "I want you all to bear witness to my moment of triumph.

He began to recite a spell. Sensing his intention, the entire Ala Alba let loose, trying to stop whatever he was attempting to do. Only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

Konoka let out a squeak of surprise as a strange sensation enveloped her, the very same feeling she experienced when she had been kidnapped by Chisuga in Kyoto. They were using her magic.

"Oujo-sama!" To her surprise, Konoka saw Setsuna running at the barrier Shin had casted, trying to break through by force.

"Secchan! No!"

Setsuna hit the barrier, and exclaimed in surprise when a shock was delivered and she was pushed back. She got up again, slowly dragging herself back towards Konoka.

"Really, you are such an interesting child, Sakurazaki." Without warning, a strange light came from beneath Setsuna's feet. Looking down, she saw another circle with magical glyphs appearing under her. "It's a shame you let all that potential go to waste. Let's make good use of it, shall we?"

"Oujo-sama…"

"Secchan!"

A new light filled the room, the roar of magic nearly deafening.

Konoka gasped in shock. Setsuna was fading away. Her knight, her protector… her most important person was disappearing.

"Secchan, don't-!"

Setsuna smiled, "… Be safe… Kono-chan… I-"

And she was gone.

"SECCHAN!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as the light became unbearably bright.

And then everything became silent.

* * *

(1) Literally "Crow Clan" apparently. The tribe of demons where Setsuna descends from. And we all know the usual stuff about her having white wings instead of black, so I shall not go into that any further.

I'm so proud, lol, this chapter has many more chunks of narrative than my other chapters. Yay! I'm getting better with narrating. My semi-forte is dialogue. Blehs. Haha.

I'm currently contemplated splitting this into two stories right here. The setting is due to change very soon, however, the resolution to the battle between Yagi Shin and our heroes would not have occurred by the time that happens, and therefore would not be a proper ending to a story, so I think I'll just keep it as one. Yes, I am the master of run on sentences. Be thankful I didn't put "and" infront of "yes" and replace that period with a comma. -shot-

H'okay, my author's comments take up WAY more of my fanfiction chapters than I'd like, so I'm just going to try and shut up right now, and just end this with a thank you for reading this chapter. Reviews would be nice. :)


	7. Chapter 7

WOARGH! I'm an updating machine!

Well, that's just what I'm saying right now, since I just finished chapter 6 earlier today (Aug. 15, 2009), and now I'm typing this. I unno when I'll finish this, so the first sentence might be void by the time I actually get this up. We shall see, we shall see... (EDIT Hm... 10 days to write this chapter, not bad. Better than half a year.)

ANGST! Angst makes me depressed.... but... I still like it anyhow... I read a really heavy KonoSetsu fic, and to top it off, Evangeline's character song was playing. Oh my, I'm surprised I'm not a sobbing wreck.

Oh well, there are several people I know who want to beat me up for ending the last chapter where I did, so let's get this going, shall we?

* * *

Ch. 7

* * *

"Konoka! Hello? Snap out of it!"

Konoka was shaken out of her daze of the voice of her fellow classmate, Kakizaki Misa.

"Geez, I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now. We wanna know if you want to go shopping with us today after school?"

Konoka shook her head, "No thanks."

Misa gave her a worried look, "Hey... Konoka? Are you okay? You've been acting funny for almost a week now... And that doll..."

Misa motioned to the lifeless doll perched on her desk. Chibi-Setsuna. Konoka shrugged.

"I'm okay."

"Well... if you say so." Misa replied, still unsure.

Konoka stared at the doll sitting on her desk. Well, it wasn't truly a doll. But it didn't move, talk or do anything else. But it was in no way a doll. At least, she didn't think so.

* * *

_Konoka woke up with a gasp to find herself under the world tree back on Mahora campus. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, hoping that she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. To her dismay, she found her companions that were accompanying her not long ago. Minus Setsuna. It wasn't a dream after all._

_Looking down, she was surprised to find Chibi-Setsuna lying limp on her lap. Konoka picked up the shikigami. It didn't move. Tears threatened to spill out. She had never felt so alone in her life. Not even the first time Setsuna had left her had left such a void in its wake._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. Probably meant to be reassuring but she didn't feel any better. She looked up at the owner of the hand and saw Asuna._

"_Hey... You going to be okay?"_

"_I... what... Where is she?" Her voice barely above a whisper. A sob escaped her throat._

"_Don't worry, Negi will find out what happened. He'll find her."_

"_What if he can't?" She couldn't hold it anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks. Asuna bent down and put her arms around her shoulders. Konoka became to sob uncontrollably._

_Patting her back, Asuna replied, "Well, you never know until you try. Have a little faith."_

"_It's all my fault, all my fault." Konoka hiccupped, "If I hadn't tried to sneak out to see her, this would never have happened."_

"_Don't blame yourself. Knowing Setsuna-san, if she found out, she'd probably blame herself above all others. Have a little faith. Don't worry, we'll find her."_

_Konoka didn't reply. She buried her face into Asuna's shirt and merely cried._

* * *

Konoka tuned out Negi's lecture when class began again, her mind too preoccupied with other things. Apparently, Setsuna had used what limited magic she knew to somehow teleport them back to the school. Negi wasn't sure of how she was able to manage that. He said it might have something to do with protecting Konoka.

Stupid Secchan. Why didn't she save herself as well? Why did she just leave her all alone?

She looked again at the little shikigami propped upright on her desk. It was her only connection to Setsuna. It was the only thing giving her hope. According to Negi, just the shikigami's existence was proof that Setsuna was alive somewhere out there. Negi began to suspect the spell that had whisked Setsuna away was a teleportation spell. Neither Negi nor Konoka couldn't reach her via pactio card. Neither could Chachamaru locate Setsuna's Ala Alba badge. She was too far out of range.

Konoka kept the shikigami by her bedside every night, always fearing waking up to find the shikigami reverted back to a piece of paper.

* * *

"_Go look for our little friend will you?"_

"_Yes sir..."_

* * *

Collette Farandole liked to take her time on days like this. On days that no classes took place and the students were free to roam the markets. To her, rushing by things would be missing so many pretty sights. Well, today was a different story. If she hadn't been paying attention, she probably wouldn't have noticed the outline of a person slumped in the alleyways.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" Collette asked, running over. The person didn't respond. As she got closer, she gasped in surprise. The person's entire front was drenched in blood.

"Omigosh! What should I do?" She panicked, she was never good in situations like this. "Maybe I should take you back to the school..."

* * *

Collette took a step back, not sure if she had done it correctly. It certainly didn't LOOK right. She had tried her best to bandage the wound, and had wrapped the bandages all around the person's abdomen. Yes, it really didn't look right to her.

Maybe she should've taken the shirt off? She blushed at the thought. The person was a boy about her age with snow white hair. She shook the images from her head. A knock came at her door, without waiting for a response, the person on the other side opened it.

"Hey, Collette, could I ask you something... WHOA!"

"Oh, hi there Iincho-san." Collette replied sheepishly. Emily Sevensheep was the current class rep and one of the best students around. She was currently staring open mouthed at Collette's "guest".

"There's... so much... blood."

"Yeah... about that, want to give me a hand?"

"You... what did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything! I just found him like this, and took him here! I swear!"

"... Then, why didn't you take him to the infirmary?"

"Well, because we're an all girls school right? Wouldn't we get in trouble for bringing in a boy?"

"You're so dense Collette, of course not. If anyone's injured, I'm sure the nurse would oblige to helping them. And what's with this bandaging? Did you do it with your feet?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know how to cure a wound like that, so I tried to bandage him. And I didn't exactly want to take his shirt off." She flushed red.

"Oh Collette, you really are a dunce. Of course you have to take the shirt off, what are you trying to do, save him? Or maybe him die of blood loss? Here, let me do it."

Emily reached for the boys shirt, when suddenly, his hand snapped up, catching hers. Surprised, Emily jumped back, reaching for something to defend herself with.

The boy sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Wh... where am I?"

"By order of the Ariadne Knights, I command you to state who you are." Emily ordered, immediately on the defensive.

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know? Then where are you from? How did you get here? Who gave you that wound?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know... I really don't remember."

Emily's expression softened, "You really don't?" The boy shook his head again in confirmation. "Okay then, I know this is a bad idea trusting you right away, but I think taking a look at that injury is more important at this moment."

"What injury?" The boy looked confused, looking down, he was surprised to see blood covering his entire front. Worried, he pulled his shirt up, exposing a well-toned abdomen. He felt around gingerly for a wound, however the only thing marring his skin, was a large scab that looked almost like a sword wound.

"Impossible! That little thing couldn't have bled that much. Unless it closed, but how? With so much blood, it must have been a grave injury. And yet, you're sitting here perfectly fine!"

"I really don't remember anything of how I got this way. Or who I am at the very least."

"Collette, you sure you didn't accidentally wipe his memory like you did Yue?"

"I'm sure! I just found him like this! Honest! Okay, okay. Let's start with giving you a name! How about... Joshua? Or, Montmorency? Well, you look Japanese to me, so how about Ryuuji? Oh! I like that! Ryuuujiiii... You remind me of Beatrix too... so let's name you... Ryuuji Munroe!"

"Oh Collette, shut up will you?"

"No, no... That's fine... It'd be kinda weird if you just called me "you" forever." He was Japanese? He hadn't even noticed that the two girls were speaking a completely different language than he was. How they were able to understand each other, he couldn't even begin to fathom. Magic, it must be magic. Somehow, the thought wasn't too surprising. As if magic was a norm for him. Strange.

"I thank the both of you for your kinda hospitality, but I don't think I should impose any longer." Ryuuji got up to leave, when someone else came through the door.

"There you are Ojou-sama. I have some important news." A girl with short black hair stepped in, addressing Emily.

Ojou-sama. The word seemed so familiar. Ryuuji whispered it under his breath, the title rolling off his tongue as if he'd said it a million times. What a weird thing to be thinking of.

The newcomer was slightly taken aback by the sight of another person in the room. She drew her wand in apprehension.

"Whoa! Calm down there, Beatrix! He's okay." Collette reasoned.

"I think not. There has been word that a demonic presence has been detected on school grounds."

All eyes turned to Ryuuji. His eyes widened, "Me? Demonic presence? That can't be good. Maybe I really should leave right now."

"That is impossible." Beatrix replied calmly, "I'm afraid there's a school wide lockdown right now. It isn't everyday that something makes its way onto the school grounds like this."

"Oh dear, looks like you're stuck here until it gets lifted." Collette said, stating the obvious.

"Right, you can spend the night here in Collette's room. She's in need of a roommate anyways."

"Ojou-sama, we can't just trust some random traveler out of the blue. Besides, I'm sure that he is the source of the demonic presence."

"Well, we can't just let him get in trouble because our little dunce friend brought him here. It's half our fault. And besides, we can't just leave someone who can't remember anything out to fend for himself."

"He's an amnesiac?"

"It would seem so." Emily turned to Ryuuji, "Why don't you go get cleaned up in the bathroom over there. I'm sure we can find clothes that would fit you too."

A little slow, Collette clued into Emily's earlier statement, "Hey! I'm not a dunce!"

Ignoring her, Emily looked Ryuuji over, "Those clothes look strange. I believe I've seen them before. Are they not boys school uniforms from the other world? If so, what are you doing here in Mundus Magicus? Though, I'm sure you can't answer that, so just go take a shower there."

* * *

"The other world, huh..." Ryuuji mused while removing his bloodstained clothes.

To his surprise, he found his chest wrapped by several layers of bandage. Fearing another wound, he peeked underneath. Much to his surprise, underneath wasn't anything he'd ever imagined.

"Huh... I'm a girl..."

Had he... no, she forgotten everything of her identity even down to her gender? To the point that she had to see, herself, that she was female? That was slightly unnerving. Who the hell was she anyways? She racked her brain, trying to come up with answers. None came.

Sighing, she turned on the tap and proceeded to rinse the caked blood off her skin.

Should she continue with the guise of being male? She didn't see any reason to lie, but then, they might doubt her story again if she came out suddenly going "I'm a girl!" She should continue with things as it was.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower, as if on cue, a knock came at the door. Emily's muffled voice could be heard following it, "I brought these clothes for you, I hope they fit."

Beatrix's voice followed, slightly farther away, "Are you sure about that Ojou-sama? Isn't that one of the Nagi replica outfits that you have?"

"It's fine, I accidentally bought a spare one in this size."

'This size'? How many more did she own in other sizes? Ryuuji opened the door a crack to quickly grab the clothes offered for her. They fit her alright, though the pants were a bit long. 'I'm rather short...' she realized, slightly disappointed in herself. It was kinda embarrassing to be shorter than her.

She froze. 'Her?'. Who was 'she'?

She shook her head, as no memories surfaced. _That was weird..._

* * *

Konoka shot upwards in bed, awoken from sleep for the fifth time that night. She had been having trouble sleeping the past few days anyways. She rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

"Oops, sorry, did I wake you, Kono-chan?"

Konoka shot bolt upright, searching the room for the source of the voice. Was it her imagination? Had lack of sleep, and countless hours of worry gotten to her?

Something tugged her sleeve, "Silly. I'm right here!"

Konoka looked down to her side, and saw Chibi-Setsuna tugging on her pajama sleeve.

"Chibi-Secchan?"

"Yep! That's me! Whoa!" The little shikigami cried out in surprise when she was swept up into Konoka's arms.

"Oh I'm so glad you're moving. Where's Secchan? Do you know?"

The shikigami's expression saddened slightly, "I... I don't know... I can't contact her." Tears filled the tiny Setsuna's eyes. "Waaaaah!!!"

Konoka pat chibi-Setsuna's head, trying to be reassuring. Inside, she was torn. Not even the shikigami knew where Setsuna was.

"Mmm... Konoka? Why are you so loud, some people are trying to sleep you know."

"Asuna! Look!"

Asuna looked groggily at the tiny object thrust in her face. She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh heeey there, Setsuna.-san..." A pause, "Setsuna-san!?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Oh! It's you, Chibi-Setsuna."

"What's with all the racket?"

"Negi-kun! Look, look!"

* * *

"So. Explain this to us again, Chibi-Setsuna-san."

"Well, Big Setsuna-neesan used Kono-chan's magic, like how the other people were, but instead she used it to save you guys."

"But, Secchan's okay, right? That's why you're moving, right?"

"Yup, yup! That means Setsuna-neesan's alright."

Negi scratched his chin deep in though, "But, the thing that bothers me, is that it took almost an entire week for Chibi-Setsuna-san to wake up."

"I dunno. I can't get in touch with her at all. Chances are, she might even be on another planet! A teleportation that far might have caused a rift in time or something... I think." She tilted her head, and scrunched her tiny face in deep thought. "Geh... thinking is hard."

Realization finally hit him, "If she's not in this world, then there's only one place she can go to and still wake up fine."

"You don't mean."

"Yes, I believe she's in Mundus Magicus."

* * *

"Do you know how to cast a concealment spell, Collette?"

"A what?"

Emily sighed, "It's a spell we can use to conceal Ryuuji's presence so that they think that he left the grounds, and they'll stop searching for him.

"Er... no."

The class rep sighed again, "Geez, you're hopeless. That means I have to spend the night here too to make sure Ryuuji stays hidden."

"I will accompany Ojou-sama."

"Wait a sec, then why are you guys even camping out in my room!? Why can't Ryuuji just stay in yours!?"

"He's already here, might as well leave it that way rather than risk making it all the way to our room."

"She has a point y'know." Ryuuji piped up.

"Not you too... Geez, I get it already, fine." Collette pouted.

* * *

"So, you believe that Setsuna-kun is somewhere within the magical world," Konoemon asked, stroking his beard.

"Yes." The group answered in unison.

"Well, alright then. I'll speak to my contacts and get them on a full search for Setsuna-kun."

"But Ojii-san-!"

"I'm sorry Konoka, but I can't allow you and your friends to make an excursion there on your own in the middle of the school year. Especially after last time's incident."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow it. Please understand, and have a little faith in my contacts. I'm sure they'll be able to locate her."

* * *

"So, do you have any idea of what you're going to do?" Emily asked. The lot of them, sans the class rep, were trying to make themselves comfortable on Collette's room floor. Emily had kicked Collette off her own bed.

"Do?"

"Well, you have to figure out a way to make a living. You can't exactly register as a student here, as it is a girl's school after all." At this, Ryuuji inwardly chuckled, "Are there any talents that you have?"

"Not that I know of."

"If I may, Ojou-sama, but judging from the bloodied state that he was found in, he may or may not have experience in combat. Perhaps he might be able to earn his keep as a bounty hunter?"

"Oh, that's right! But, that might be a little difficult since it's a pretty popular job nowadays."

"And why is that?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well, recently, there was a huge conflict in this world. It was solved by the son of the Thousand Master, the most powerful mage in the world, and his students. They called themselves Ala Alba. Several of which actually became pretty famous bounty hunters in their time here. Negi Springfield himself, was a prize fighter, so that's pretty popular right now too."

"Oh here! I've got a photo of them! One of them was actually our friend, so we got it autographed." Collette rolled over to her desk, and began rummaging through the drawers. "Oh, here it is."

Collette pulled out a photo with about twenty people. Signatures were scrawled around the border. Collette pointed to a girl wearing a witch hat, with braids framing her face.

"That's Ayase Yue, she was a friend of ours, and actually a student here. Thanks to her, we got more applications to this school than ever before."

Emily put her finger on a boy with red hair in the center of the picture, "That's Negi Springfield, the famous son of the Thousand Master. Isn't he just drea- I mean, adorable?"

"Geez, Iincho-san, are you turning into a Shotacon(* 1)?"

"Am not! -cough- Anyways, those over there are the bounty hunters." Emily pointed to a group of people standing to the right of the photo.

"There's Nagase, Sakurazaki, Kagurazaka, who turned out to be a princess of this world, and Ku."

Ryuuji looked at the person called Sakurazaki._ "Hm... If I didn't know better, I'd think it was me."_ She did a double take. Why in the world would she think that person was herself? Sure, their faces looked a wee bit similar, they both had sharp eyes at least. But the other person had shoulder length black hair pulled into a side ponytail. The girl's eyes were a dark brown, not bright red like her own. Moreover this person was famous, and she was just a nobody wandering around without memories. Still, looking at the image, gave her the impression that she was staring into a mirror.

Her eyes were drawn to the person on the left of Sakurazaki. A girl with chocolate brown hair, clinging onto Sakurazaki's arm. Her brown eyes filled with warmth and innocence. She felt her heart flutter a little. "Who is that?" She asked in a voice, barely above a whisper.

"Oh her? That's Konoe Konoka, a powerful magical princess of the other world." Beatrix answered for her.

Emily, detecting the hint of longing in Ryuuji's voice, teased, "Oh, you got the hots for her?"

Ryuuji's face turned red, "I do not!"

Emily giggled, "Oh well, you don't have a chance with her. She's not into men."

"_So I do have a chance... Wait, what the heck am I thinking?"_

"Besides, she's already got someone." Collette butt in, "See Sakurazaki there? Rumour is that the two of them are an item."

"Hm... what does she have that I don't...?" Ryuuji mumbled under her breath without realizing.

"Oh plenty of things. She's rumoured to be one of the most powerful members of Ala Alba. I'm sure she'd be able to slice off your head in an instant."

Ryuuji's faced burned red again, when told this. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. And what the heck was she feeling so jealous for? It wasn't as if she really knew this Konoka person. But the sight of the girl made her heart do summersaults.

The other girls giggled at Ryuuji's embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else to love," Collette teased.

Ryuuji only rolled over, trying to hide her tomato red face. This signified the end of the discussion. The others said nothing, and instead, went to sleep.

* * *

_She had failed, Konoka had been captured._

_The villain cackled wickedly, growing to enormous proportions, an unconscious Konoka lay in his hand._

_She reached for her sword, but she was too slow. If only she had been faster, if only she had been stronger._

_But it was too late... too late..._

_Too late..._

* * *

"OJOU-SAMA!"

Everyone jolted awake in surprise. Emily, being the most alert and prepared, instinctively reached for her wand, which sat at the bedside table. Instead, she ended up with a handful of...

"Feathers?" She rubbed her eyes. No, they were not her imagination. They were still there. She looked to the ground, shocked to see Ryuuji curled into a ball, clutching her head. On her back, two large snow white wings sprouted. "Ryuuji! What the heck is going on?"

Ryuuji ignored Emily. Rather, it was more of that she didn't hear her. Her head was pounding, searing pain rushing between her temples. Ojou-sama was in danger. Who was she? What just happened? Wasn't that Konoka? What was that dream? Why did everything seem so muddled and confusing?

She felt a reassuring hand pat her head. As the pounding headache subsided, she looked up to see the concerned faces of her newfound friends looking back at her. Se sorted through her thoughts. That dream, was likely brought on by seeing that picture. Had her longing for this person brought on strange dreams as well? It would seem so. Maybe she had been jealous of this Sakurazaki person and dreamed of having the Konoe girl. Only to lose her.

Somehow, her heart hurt. She shook it off. Stupid hormones.

A feather drifted into her sight. Surprised, she looked around to see the entire floor littered with snow white feathers. Her back, felt like it had put on a little more weight, yet strangely, it felt free of knots, and much more comfortable than it had felt earlier that day.

Turning, she nearly fainted in shock to see her back sported a pair of wings, which would explain the feathers lying on the floor.

"Where did these come from?"

"That's our question." Beatrix, all serious as usual, replied.

"Well, however they got there, do you think you could make them go away? It's kinda cramped in here." Collette asked, sheepishly.

"Oh right, sorry. I'll try." She willed them to disappear. To her surprise, they did, shrinking in size, until they disappeared into her back.

"Wow... that was... a little weird." Emily voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I possessed those."

"Hm, at least we now have proof that you're the source of the demonic presence."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll be out of your hair first thing tomorrow."

"That'll happen when the time comes. For now, I need to get back to bed. I was having such a wonderful dream about Nagi-sama..."

* * *

The four woke up early, while the sun was just rising. Beatrix left and returned to confirm that the lockdown had been lifted. The Ariadne students led Ryuuji through a series of complicated turns, hallways and stairwells.

"_Wow, big school..."_

Finally, after a few close calls with early rising teachers, they found themselves outside.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Collette seemed a little sad to see her new friend go.

"I guess so." Ryuuji bowed deeply, not sure where the sudden politeness came from, "I thank you for your kind hospitality."

Emily gave her a playful hit on the shoulder, "It was nothing."

"The town's that way. You can find info on bounties in the local tavern. Asking around will easily get you there." Beatrix added.

"Thank you very much."

"Take care."

* * *

At least she seemed to have a good sense of direction. Finding the tavern in a town she had never seen before, proved to be a much more simpler task than she had originally thought it would be.

Though early, the tavern was filled with large muscular men, laughing away and chattering around as all stereotypical men do. Suddenly, she felt a little glad that she was under her current guise. She doubted that she would be able to get herself a job as a female.

The bartender was just as brawny as his customers, however, he did have a kind twinkle in his eye. He set down the glass he was polishing as she approached the bar.

"And what can I help you with Sonny?"

"I'd like to see the latest bounty information."

"Hmm? You do look a little young, but in my time, I learned to not judge by appearance. Though, maybe you might want to set off with that group over there." The bartender motioned to a group seated at a table nearby, "They're going out on a hunt soon, maybe they might let you tag along. It'll be good for you to prove your mettle."

She nodded, and followed his suggestion, making her way towards the table.

The group, which had been chatting, stopped as she neared.

"Hm... Looks like a new scrawny kid wants in." One of them chuckled. One of the others elbowed him playfully.

"Hey, hey! Don't judge, we made that mistake with Seto here." He smiled, "Looks like you want to join us right? Good timing, we were going to head off for a hunt today."

She only nodded, not sure what to say.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ryuuji. Ryuuji Munroe."

"Alright then Ryuuji. Looks like you're new to this. You don't even have a weapon. Did'ja lose all your money and decide to bounty hunt to get a little cash? Well, everyone here earns their own keep, so you better prove yourself when the time comes. Why don't you take the lad around town and get him something to fight with, Seto?"

"Alright!" A boy who had been seated on the table bounded off cheerfully. He looked her age, and rather ordinary. A katana strapped to his belt. She sighed, she didn't like annoying people.

"I'm Seto! Kawahara Seto."

* * *

(1) You might recognize Asuna calling Ayaka this all the time. If you don't know already, it refers to a person who likes little boys. Haha, I know a few myself.

Oh Setsuna, you idiot...

Hm, this chapter is very disorganized. Oh well, I hate introducing characters and explaining things. I can never do it without disrupting the flow of the story. Yush! That's another thing I should work on then.

Emily Sevensheep, Collette Farandole and Beatrix Munroe all do not belong to me. If you don't follow the manga, they are all characters of the current arc in Negima! So yeh, I guess the only ones that belong to me in this entire story so far, are the villains.

I thought Beatrix needed some love, lol. I like her, but I've never seen her even mentioned in a fanfiction. Though, she's nowhere near as awesome as Setsuna. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hmph.... It seems I dug myself a nice little plot hole in the last chapter. Where the heck is Setsuna's sword? Oh well, I'll fix it this one. Actually, that little plot hole kinda helped me write something a little better in this chapter... Same with my Apollo Justice fic. Actually, if I didn't make that mistake in the AJ fic, I would've hard a harder time writing the penultimate chapter. Hm, I'm a lucky fellow indeed, my plot holes help me out. Haha -shot-

Sorry this took so long too. So you guys get an even longer chapter this time. Not by much though, haha.

By the way, who reads my authors' comments? Say aye in your review! Lalala, next chapter, rolling along as per usual.

* * *

Ch 8

* * *

"So Ryuuji, where are you from?"

Ryuuji groaned inwardly. This Kawahara was a royal pain in the ass. Always bubbly, and never stopped asking questions. It made it harder for her to remember the background story that Emily and them had helped her fabricate. It wasn't necessary, but having no past might get her into trouble in the future. And why was he being so familiar with her when they had just met? (* 1)

"Sirenium." She replied simply.

"Cool! I heard it's really beautiful there, on the peninsula and all."

She signed again and shrugged, offering no more information. Kawahara seemed to take no offense and only continued to lead her through the now busy streets, bustling with people trying to start their day. At last, he stopped in front of a shop displaying swords, staves and many other weapons. Motioning for her to follow, he entered the shop.

The man at the counter was rather round and portly. A towel draped over shoulders in which he occasionally used to wipe his overly red face. He looked over to the door when they entered. "Oh, it's you Seto. Is the sword not to your liking?"

Kawahara put his hand lightly on his sword, replying, "Oh no, it's just fine, thank you, Franq-san. I'm actually helping my friend here look for a weapon. He's rather new to all this."

"I see, I see." The man toddled out from behind the counter to lead them around the shop. "Now what do you need, kiddo. Let's see, young boys like you always like the swords. Especially the Japanese katana. They've been all the rage lately. You can find plenty of them down this isle."

Ryuuji gaped in awe at the selection of weapons for sale. Many different swords ranging from many different styles were on display, ready to be sold. Somehow, even without her knowing how, she was able to tell that they were well crafted.

She took a few tentative steps down the isle, then stopped. Her eyes drew to her right, and she saw a beautiful sword lying on a rack. It was set in a plain white wood sheath and handle.

"Oh you like that one? Figures. Boys'll be boys. It's always the big, long swords. Beautiful sword that one, amazing craftsmanship, well sharpened and maintained. I almost couldn't tell that it was used. Would you believe that I found this lying on the floor? What kind of idiot in their right mind throws out a sword like this?"

Kawahara looked over at Ryuuji with a sheepish face, "Whoops, you got him started, he might never stop now."

"This here is a nodachi. It's like a katana, but longer. That's the problem, no one wants to buy this. It's just not practical. People tend to use this while riding on horseback. Just by yourself, the thing's heavy, hard to control, let alone even draw. This particular one is roughly 6 shaku(* 1). That's really long. It's not suited for scrawny little boys like you. Not only that, it's mounted shirasaya style(* 2). Without a tsuba(* 3) or even wrappings for grip, that's even harder for it to be used. A damn shame, it's a really nice sword."

"I like it." She whispered.

"What's that?" He asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I like it," She repeated a little louder, looking Franq directly in the eyes.

"Hehe... AHAHAHA! That's a good one kid. Tell you what? Since no one wants it, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a discount on it. Then, if you haven't been mauled to bits by demons or bounties, then come back and see me in a week's time. If you have to return the thing, then I'm taking it back, and keeping your money. But if you're okay with it, then I'll give you back all your money. Sound good?"

She nodded eagerly. For some reason, she really wanted that sword.

"Okay then, your total comes to eleven hundred drachma(* 4)."

"ELEVEN HUNDRED!? I thought you were giving him a discount? I'm the one covering for it all."

"It is a discount."

"You had better be able to pay me back, Ryuuji."

"I promise, I will."

"You must really want the thing badly." He grumbled as he pulled his wallet out.

Franq carefully lifted the sword from the rack, and handed it to her. She rolled the sword in her hands, peering at the engraving on the handle just below where it met the sheath..

"Yuunagi." She whispered, admiring the sword.

"It means Evening Calm, but seeing as you can read it, I'm sure you knew that already."

Franq waved as the two left the shop. "Thank you for your patronage. See you in a week's time, kiddo."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't leave?"

"I'm sorry Konoka-san. But it's far too dangerous outside."

"Negi's right," Asuna agreed.

"Could you at least tell me why?"

Negi and Asuna shared knowing looks. They had been hiding something from her. Oh how she hated that. She hated being kept in the dark about things. She hated being sheltered and protected all the time. Why the hell did she have to be so god damned important?

"Well, we didn't want you to worry. That's why you weren't told." Asuna began. "The Eastern Magic association has been defeated and is now under the control of Shin."

Konoka gave the pair an incredulous look. "And you two kept this from me? Something this important? Of course I would worry, but I think it's more important for me to know about this. I thought you two would know better than that."

"We're sorry, Konoka."

"Yeah, Konoka-san. We really didn't want you to worry anymore than you already were. Y'know, with Setsuna-san gone and all."

She sighed, the two of them were only looking out for her. Of course she wasn't exactly in the best of states, but keeping something like that from her. They were just being plain silly.

"There's more." Negi added, "Your dad is safe, he escaped safely and is currently in hiding. However there are several hostages being held, which is why Shin is able to control matters of the Eastern Magic Association. Shin actually has been attempting to break into Mahora, and our barriers have been under assault for awhile now. But thanks to Setsuna-san when she disappeared, along with saving us, she ensured our safety by upping the strength of the barrier."

So that would explain why Mana, Kaede and many other powerful students had been absent the past few days.

"That's why you can't leave the school premises, Konoka-san. Please understand. It's for your own safety. Leaving and going out in the open is exactly the chance Shin needs. With your power, her could easily take us down and control all the magic of Japan."

"I got it, I got it." She grumbled, not exactly happy at how things turned out.

* * *

"Alright, latest info says that our targets will be passing through here any minute now." The leader, whom Ryuuji got to know as Alexander Xaytsev, said. He boasted about being a captain in the bounty-hunting divisions of some sort of Mercenary Association. Canis Niger, or whatever it was. He also wanted to be called Twilight Xaytsev, which of course, she didn't oblige to. He was a large man with pale skin, save for a red stripe down his face. He looked quite intimidating.

The others consisted of a person dressed in a strange outfit named Paio II, a skeletal goat-like demon named Telbolguran(* 6), and a man that resembled a shark named Raizo. They seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember from she'd seen them. Oh well.

According to information that Xaytsev had received, a group of people with decent bounties on their heads were passing through an uninhabited desert land. Sources saw them in another area headed in this direction. Now, the hunters were just situated behind rocks patiently waiting to spot the bounties. Xaytsev and Ryuuji behind one, Seto, Telbolguran and Raizo behind another. A telepathic connection between the two groups.

"Ah! There they are right now." Xaytsev muttered.

In the distance, a group of people were spotted riding some sort of mount through the desert lands, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Ready to go kiddo?"

Ryuuji nodded.

"Good, better be able to keep up." Xaytsev switched over to the telepathic communication link, "Alright Kiddies, the target should be in range in about 3... 2... 1... GO!"

At the command, Paio II summoned some sort of large worm like creature spouting tendrils from it's mouth. At least, that's what she thought it was. The worm creature struck, scattering the startled bounty group. One of them shouted frantic orders, but the others were too much in disarray to respond. Taking advantage of this, Raizo and Telbolguran jumped out, stopping them in their tracks.

Ryuuji counted, there were a total of 8 people. A rather big group. Too big to travel inconspicuously with.

A few of the ones that gathered their wits quickly, took out weapons, attempting to fight back. The two bounty hunters made short work of them. A few ran backwards the way they came, only to run into a barrage of Sagitta Magica arrows courtesy of Paio II. Dazed, they were easily captured by the giant worms. Three of them began to run towards where Ryuuji and Zaytsev were hidden.

"A'ight kid, here we go."

As soon as one of the three ran past their spot, Zaytsev's arm flashed out, as quick as lightning, capturing one around the neck in his grip. The other two, shocked for a second, pulled out swords, going for Ryuuji, the smaller of the two, as Zaytsev had his hands full with a struggling captive. Big mistake.

Ryuuji summoned a power within herself. She knew nothing of its source, or how she came upon it. All she knew, was that it was there for her to call upon.

The two bounties ran at her, swords drawn, preparing to strike. In a blink of an eye, she was behind them, a hand rested on Yuunagi's handle.

"Wha...?" One began, before they both fell over, bleeding from sword wounds.

With a grunt, Zaytsev finished off his opponent by throwing them to the ground hard, knocking them out. He looked at Ryuuji with surprise, "Hm, I guess it was worth it to take you along after all. Didn't think a lil' shrimp like you could draw a sword that long."

Ryuuji only shrugged in response.

They looked over towards the rest of their team, which was just wrapping up.

"Hm, looks like we have ourselves a good haul this time. A big group of fighters. They must be worth something good."

* * *

It wasn't their fault. She knew the two of them were trying their best to keep her safe. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. Searching for Setsuna was all she wanted to do. Everyday, it weighed on her mind, tempting her to run out and search for the girl in secret. But she knew better than that. Setsuna risked her life saving her, and her friends were working themselves to the bone trying to keep the enemies out of the campus. Running away was an idea of sheer stupidity.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. No, no more running away thoughts. That's what got her in trouble, and that's what caused Setsuna trouble. Setsuna...

She then realized that her legs had somehow taken her to the door of Setsuna's room. She stared at the plaque on the door dumbly, not knowing what to do now. "Sakurazaki Setsuna, Tatsumiya Mana." Mana didn't use the room, she spent the nights at Tatsumiya shrine. Konoka fished the spare keys from her pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. Setsuna had given her a spare a long time ago.

"_For whenever you need me, Ojou-sama."_

Then where was she now when she needed her most?

Konoka took a deep breath in. The entire room, it smelled of _her_. Everywhere. The bed, the sheets, the pajamas folded neatly on the bed. Everywhere. She ran a hand across the uniform clothes hanging in an orderly fashion in the open closet. They smelled of her too. She lay on the bed, taking in the scent. Intoxicated. The lingering smell was a constant reminder of her protector. Her knight. Her friend. _Her love. _Yes, she was utterly taken by the other girl.

She couldn't remember when it had started. Possibly in the magical world, when they had formed their pactio, a sign of their bond together. Or maybe it was during Kyoto, when she had valiantly saved her life and they became reunited as close friends again. Or perhaps, even when they were younger, having just met each other for the first time. Whenever it had been, she knew what she felt for her guardian was more than that of friendship. Of course, she knew that the feeling was mutual, but she also knew that Setsuna had trouble conveying her feelings. Konoka was content with waiting until the other girl was ready.

Her heart ached as she thought of her friend. She lay on Setsuna's bed and buried herself in the covers. Burying herself in the scent, the comforting reassuring feeling. It was almost as if Setsuna herself was there, wrapping her arms around her, comforting her, reassuring her that everything was alright. Lulling her into a dreamless sleep. The first she'd had in days.

* * *

"Drink up boys! Don't hold back!" Zaytsev called cheerfully. "No need to hold back today!"

Turns out, the bounties were worth quite a lot more than when they had last checked, so they ended up with quite the amount of money in the end. Ryuuji was even able to repay Kawahara and still have money to spare.

"Come on Ryuuji! Join the fun! Have a couple of drinks!" Kawahara playfully slapped Ryuuji on the back, his face tinted red.

"Um... I'm not sure if that's the best idea." Ryuuji replied. Somehow, she was sure that she wasn't a person that was able to hold her liquor.

"Oh come on, just give it a try. Let's start out with amazake!(* 7). Hey, bartender! Let's get some amazake over here!"

The bartender set a cup on the table in front of Ryuuji. She sniffed it suspiciously.

"Just try a sip. This stuff won't do you any harm."

She took a tentative sip.

"It's... it's good."

"See? What'd I tell you? Now let's move onto the harder stuff!"

"Wait I-!"

* * *

"Kono-chan! Kono-chan! Kono-chan!"

Konoka groggily rubbed her eyes. Who was that calling her? That couldn't be Secchan, it was too high to be.

"Oh, it's you Chibi-Secchan."

The Chibi pouted. It took all of Konoka's will power to not tackle the floating shikigami out the hair and cuddle her to death.

"That's all you can say? I was looking aaaaaall over for you! If big Setsuna-neesan finds out that I let you out of my sight, she'd be very angry with Chibi."

Konoka chuckled, "I'm sorry Chibi-Secchan. I promise I won't run off without telling you next time."

She yawned and stretched. Without meaning to, she had accidentally stayed the night in Setsuna's room. She climbed off the bed, only half willingly, and made the bed neatly, back the way it was before she entered the room.

"Hey, Chibi, since it's the weekend and we've got nothing to do, why don't we take a walk?"

"A walk? Would I ever!"

* * *

"-hic- I... I'm useless... I'm terrible." She sniffled, unable to stem the tears flowing down her face.

"Whoa, whoa! Ryuuji! I didn't know you were a crying drunk! If I knew you were going to annoy me to death, I would've never given you that hard stuff."

"I -hic- I'll never get someone as beautiful as Konoe-san. -hic- I'm useless. Someone like her would never look my way." She went on, completely ignoring Kawahara. What the heck was wrong with her? She didn't even know Konoe, yet she was completely hung up over her. Why was she so focused on someone she hadn't even met? She couldn't think properly, the alcohol made her head spin and her thoughts seem jumbled.

"Konoe? You mean of the Ala Alba group?" Zaytsev butt in, "Y'know, fine choice you have there. I never had the pleasure of meeting the lass myself, but I came close to capturing Nagase and Sakurazaki once. They were a tough bunch, would've had them if that Negi kid didn't jump in. She was a sword user like you. In fact, I think she was swinging around a freakishly long sword like this one... The hell? This is Sakurazaki's sword! I never forget a weapon when I see one. Where the hell did you get this thing?"

Ryuuji looked at Zaytsev tearfully, "I dunno. -hic- I jes bought it. Franq-san sez that he found it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She blubbered before sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the hell did you give the lad, Kawahara?" Zaytsev questioned, forgetting about the sword, and focusing on the more drastic issue at hand.

"I just gave him some whisky, I didn't think that this would happen!"

"Did someone say Sakurazaki?" Paio II came out of nowhere. Out of her combat suit, she was but a small young girl. "Ah... I remember her. Such wonderful boobies."

"Shut up Paio." Raizo grumbled, annoyed at her constant ramblings about the female chest.

"I'm a monster -hic-. I'm useless -sob-. If I wuz jez stronger, I could be able to protect Ojou-sama -hic-." Ryuuji slurred. What the heck was she talking about? The alcohol was obviously impairing her thinking, causing her to confuse reality and her dream.

"Give the boy some water, Seto, and carry him up his room upstairs in the inn after and try to help him sober up." Kawahara nodded and tried to support Ryuuji's weight on his shoulders. Failing miserably he opting for dragging the drunk with his arms looped under her armpits.

Through her hiccupping sobs, she giggled, "Hehe, that tickles."

Zaytsev tsked, "Poor kid's gonna have a bad hangover tomorrow morning."

* * *

Konoka enjoyed walks. The fresh air, the warm sun, they calmed her. Chibi Setsuna obviously wasn't given the opportunity to explore and enjoy herself very much, as she became excited at the littlest things.

"I never knew how much fun a walk could be!" Chibi-Setsuna happily exclaimed as the two were seated in the shade of a tree for a rest.

Konoka chuckled, the chibi was so adorable and innocent.

"Well, maybe it was fun 'cause I was with you, Kono-chan."

"With me?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah! Whenever I'm with Kono-chan, I feel happier, right here." Chibi Setsuna placed a tiny hand over her chest. "I think that's what big Setsuna-neesan feels too, 'cause I'm a part of her. I know that she really cares for Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled and nodded in response. Not exactly sure what to say next. Knowing that Setsuna felt for her like that made her happy. Even when she already knew of the feelings, it was good to have it confirmed.

Understanding, the chibi said nothing in reply. Instead, she settled in Konoka's lap and dozed off contentedly. Konoka began to unconsciously pet Chibi-Setsuna on the head. Konoka's mind began to wander, thinking once again about Setsuna and playing around with different ideas in her head. She hated being so useless. Shin was right. All he ever did was hide behind Setsuna. She wished that she could do more than just stand back and watch her guardian get injured time and time again.

"Hm? Konoe?" A voice interrupted her wandering thoughts.

She looked up and was nearly blinded from the light reflecting off a pair of glasses.

"Oh it's you, Chiucchi. Would you like to sit?"

The other girl hesitated, then took a seat nervously, "I was already going to since there is shade here, after all. Not because you asked."

"Yeah, yeah. We know you're just shy, Chiucchi."

"Stop calling me that." Chisame muttered. She opened up the laptop she had taken with her outside, and began tapping away at the keys. There was an awkward silence between the two, before it was finally broken, surprisingly, by the usually anti-social net idol.

"I'm sure Sakurazaki's okay. She might as well be stronger than the lot of us put together." A pause. "Minus our brat teacher, and that air-headed red-head."

Konoka was rendered momentarily speechless by Chisame's sudden attempt at being reassuring, before finding her voice again. "I know, but I can't help but worry."

"I don't blame you."

"..."

"-sigh- Look. The lot of us are completely irresponsible. The brat always rushing in trying do things on his own, Kagurazaka is all brawn no brain, Asakura and Saotome are both nuts, and so on. The list goes on with you guys. I'd say the only ones with any real common sense are probably Nagase, Ayase and Miyazaki. That's right, Sakurazaki's an idiot too. But if there's one thing I can credit to her, it's her tenacity and the fact that she'll never give up when it comes to you."

Chisame fished around in her pockets for a second, and pulled out a handkerchief, tossing it in Konoka's face.

"Wipe those tears. Knowing that dope, Sakurazaki, she'd probably blame herself for it if she sees them. And we've all seen that happen enough times already."

Chisame huffed and turned back to her computer screen. Konoka sniffled and tackled the other girl in a hug.

"Oh thank you Chiucchi, that made me feel much better. You really are a nice person after all."

"Ow! Who said that!? I just didn't want to see Sakurazaki blubbering like an idiot trying to apologize, it's noisy. I was in no way just trying to make you feel better. Hey! Watch it! My laptop's expensive you know!"

* * *

_Pain_

Ryuuji rolled over in bed, trying to clear her head. However, every little movement she sent waves of nausea shooting through her head. She tried to sort out what had happened last night. All she remembered was a cup of some strong smelling stuff was thrust in her face, and then nothing. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain, she glanced over at the clock. 4 AM. Why the hell was she even up so early? She glanced around the room lazily without moving. It must the upstairs inn area of the tavern. How in the world did she get up here?

"Oh, you're awake?"

Her head snapped around in the other direction. Immediately, she regretted it. She groaned, massaging her temples. Kawahara on the other hand was up and buttoning up his shirt.

Kawahara laughed, "Who knew you'd get drunk over a few little drops? Sorry 'bout that."

Ryuuji grumbled an incoherent reply. Of course, it was a bit of her fault for accepting the drink, but she couldn't help but blame it all on Kawahara anyways. It was him that offered it to her anyways. She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when Kawahara placed a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Here, this might help clear your head a bit. Anyways, I'm going out."

By now, Ryuuji was sitting up, sipping at the glass of water. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, I'm going out for morning training."

Training. She felt the urge to go along, although her headache had subsided to a dull throb, it still was enough to give her doubts. Still, she liked the idea of getting up early and practicing. It just felt... right. As if she should be doing it.

"Could I...?"

"Tag along? Sure. But take a shower first, I dumped you here after you fainted. So you stink of booze. It'll help make you feel better too." Kawahara picked up his sword leaning against the wall and headed out the door. "I'll just be outside of town. You can meet me there when you're done."

* * *

After a shockingly cold shower that helped clear her head a lot, she left the taverns to find her way out of town. In the early morning, hardly anyone roamed the streets. However, to her surprise, she was stopped by someone. He was dressed in a robe and carried a staff, he was probably a mage.

"Excuse me young man, I was inquiring if you've seen this person?" The man showed her a photo. To her surprise, she recognized the person.

"Eh? Isn't that Sakurazaki?"

"So you know her?"

"Not directly, sorry." She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Have you seen her at the very least?"

"Sorry, not at all."

"Alright then, thank you. Sorry to bother you." The mage left to continue with his search.

That was weird. Why the heck are they looking for Sakurazaki? Ryuuji had been told by Emily that Ala Alba had left to return to Magical Vetus. Why would they be looking for her here? Whatever the reason was, it was beyond her. She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she headed towards the grassy plains surrounding the town.

Kawahara was just visible in the distance, practicing kata(* 8) with precise, perfect movements. She waiting patiently until he was finished before approaching.

"Good, you made it. I was starting to think you were still lying in bed."

She shrugged in response.

"Most of the time, if I'd practice with someone else, we'd use a pair of bokken(* 9)." Kawahara said as he sheathed his sword. "However, seeing you fight yesterday, I think the both of us are skilled enough to duel with real swords. Sheathed of course, but it's no easy feat trying to keep that sheath on."

Before she could even respond, he struck. Wood hitting wood. "Good, you blocked me. You have good reflexes."

Setsuna let her sword skill do the talking. Her swipes executed with skill and control. She didn't even know where this was coming from. It was as if the forms, the movements, had been engraved in her body. Her being. It was almost as if she had spent years on repetition, drilling the basic moves until it became a second nature to her. It was a strange sensation, being able to do things without the knowledge of how.

The sparring match went on, neither side able to gain dominance for long before it switched hands. After several hours of hard practice, the two collapsed onto the grass, breathing hard.

Kawahara crossed his hands behind his head as he stared at the sky.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You don't like to talk much, do you, Ryuuji?"

No response. Kawahara let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Y'know Ryuuji, I knew you were different, the moment I saw you."

She, who had been sitting cross-legged on the grass, looked down at Kawahara with a mild look of surprise. Had she been discovered?

Kawahara, eyes still closed, continued. "You smell different. You're like me, aren't you?"

Now, confused, she asked, "Like you?"

"Know of the Uzoku? They're a clan of demons. I'm from there." That was a surprise to her, he had seemed completely human to her. "You smell the same. You have Uzoku blood."

Well, that would explain the wings.

"I can make you stronger you know. I can teach you how to use the other side of you."

Stronger. Strength. It was tempting. What was with her obsession for power? What did she have to gain? She was a wandering nobody, with no memories. Why was she working so hard so meaninglessly? No matter how many of these thoughts plagued her mind, another part of her would unconsciously called out. It told her to stay strong. To stay alive. For what? It told her to become stronger, to be able to deal with any danger. But for what?

"How about it? Do you want power?"

* * *

"Chibi-Secchan, wipe your mouth. You have rice all around it." Konoka scolded.

The little chibi hastily wiped her mouth with a napkin before digging into her dinner again.

"You've certainly lightened up, Konoka." Asuna commented between swallows of food. She and Chibi-Setsuna were fighting for the side dishes. "Did something happen today?"

"I went for a very pleasant walk with Chibi-Secchan here."

"Really? Sounds great, Konoka-san. I was stuck in a staff meeting all day." Negi whined a little. He dug his chopsticks into rice, and once again failed to scoop up any rice with them. "You'd think I would be better at using these things by now."

"Aww, poor Negi-kun. There, there."

"Oh yeah, Konoka-san, your grandfather wanted me to tell you that he's notified his contacts, and they've gone out on an immediate search for Setsuna-san."

"That's great to hear, isn't it, Konoka?"

Konoka smiled, "Yup. I believe in Secchan. She'll find her way back here no matter what. I know she will."

"Konoka-san... You're an amazing person. You're staying very strong in a difficult time like this. If I was in your place, I really don't know what I would do."

"It's nothing Negi-kun. I'm a weak person really. I rely on Secchan too much. I still have to rely on her now. I'll rely on the fact that I trust her to return. Secchan would never leave us."

"No, you are strong. In more ways than one. Setsuna-san too. I admire the strength of the bond that the two of you share. And, don't think I haven't noticed you improving your combat magic with Master as well."

"You noticed? Busted." Konoka grinned, "And thank you Negi-kun"

"It's no problem."

"... HEY! Who ate all the side dishes?"

Asuna and Chibi-Setsuna, both of which had dropped out of the conversation a long time ago to wage a food eating war, pointing accusing fingers at one another.

* * *

-One month later in Mundus Magicus- (* 10)

"Here's your reward for the capture of the bounty. Twenty thousand Drachma." The lady at the front desk of the bounty claim center handed Ryuuji and Kawahara a sack of coins. They jingled loudly as Kawahara put them in the bag slung over his shoulder.

The pair stepped out of the building to meet with Zaytsev and the rest of the bounty hunter group at a restaurant nearby.

"How much did we get this time?" Raizo asked eagerly.

"Twenty thousand." Ryuuji answered as Kawahara tossed the bag to Zaytsev.

"Hm, we've been doing really well lately. It's all thanks to these little kiddies for helping us out." Zaytsev counted out the money and placed each person's share in small pouches. "Here, everyone take one. Four thousand drachma per person."

Each pouched was quickly snatched up.

"We've got another job. The request came in just in time." Zaytsev began. "Honestly, if this came a week or two ago, I might not have accepted. But, you guys have really improved and gotten stronger. Especially you, Ryuuji. Where are you getting all that from?"

She shrugged. Not exactly wanting to tell them it was thanks to special training from Kawahara that she'd gotten this good. It wasn't easy.

First it had been learning to fly. It seemed she had basic knowledge of that, but her training required her to be in the air at all times. It was exhausting, but she began to grow used to soaring and maneuvering through the sky. Next, Kawahara had taught her how to toughen her nails into deadly claws. It was tough, and painful. Very painful indeed. Her hands had spent days being sore, until she finally got the hang of using them. They were deadly sharp, and proved to be useful when ambushed by demons, as they had been several times before.

She did get stronger. Immensely stronger. She could run faster, strike harder and jump farther. But the stronger she got, she couldn't help shake the feeling that she was losing grip on something. She tended to snap at Kawahara at the smallest things, and get irritated at the littlest remark. It was almost as if she was losing control of herself. In response to her worsening temper, she started to talk less and kept her mouth shut more. Breathing exercised helped, but the more she spent hiding her recently discovered demonic side, the more irritated and uncomfortable she got.

"Anyways, lately, we've been rising in fame due to our success. So very much, that we've even gotten a request from a resident of the Old World. As you may or may not know, currently, a country in that world, Japan is in a state of political strife. I'm not referring the mundanes though. It's the magical associations that are currently at war with one another, and it's actually quite a dangerous place to be at the moment. You could be attacked at any time. However, I do believe that we are more than qualified to handle it."

"Sounds good." Kawahara grinned, "Is he going to pay well?"

"Our client assures us that he has the funds to pay for our employment. In drachma too. Not in his country's currency."

"It sounds good, but a little dodgy." Telbolguran commented suspiciously.

"Whatever!" Paio II slammed the table with her fist to get everyone's attention. "It sounds great! I wanna see if people in the Old World have nice boobies too!"

"What about you, Ryuuji? What do you think?" Zaytsev asked.

She shrugged, "I don't really care."

"It's settled then. We'll head to Mundus Vetus tomorrow."

* * *

"Nervous?" Kawahara asked.

Ryuuji shook her head. In truth, she was nervous. She exited even to be going into the Old World. Which was strange, considering that it was supposedly a lot less spectacular than Mundus Magicus.

"Alright, get ready, the gate's opening." Zaytsev announced.

Magical energy cackled around group as they stood waiting at the gateport for the gate to open. Soon the light became too blinding, and Ryuuji had to shield her eyes with her arm. When the light died down, she found herself and the rest of the bounty group on a grassy hill.

"Well, we're here." Zaytsev muttered as he studied a sheet in his hands. "All we have to do is figure out how to ride one of those air plane thingies with these tickets and we're set."

* * *

Eleven hours. Eleven torturous hours stuck in a cramped flying metal contraption until they arrived at their destination.

The trouble began even before they had gotten on their flight. Firstly, the very sight of the group made people scream and run away. Telbolguran had his feelings hurt as a group of tourists ran screaming at the sight of his skeletal appearance. Zaytsev, Raizo and Paio II weren't much less attention attracting. So, they left the airport under police pursuit.

After magically disguising themselves, Paio II removing her battle suit, they tried again. This time, to their dismay, the were refused entrance due to them having weapons on their person. They couldn't even check those in. So, while being chased by security, they left the airport, and returned a third time with their weapons magically disguised.

That wasn't even the end of it. Then was the flight. Ryuuji was stuck between Kawahara and Telbolguran. Neither of which would shut up. Kawahara would just ramble on as usual, and Telbolguran would whine about how inconsiderate people are to judge by appearance alone.

It was also cramped. Kawahara took a nap and decided he wanted to rest his feet across her lap. Telbolguran's magical illusion held his size in well enough, but he was still large and took up much room. Oh, and Paio II behind her enjoyed kicking her seat.

She could feel the other side of her, pushing at her seams, trying to break free. Part of her wanted to rip off the heads of every person on the plane. Where did that thought come from? She suppressed it. She wasn't this violent a person. She locked her mind firmly on what she knew to be herself, and closed her eyes. Praying for the end of the trip to arrive faster.

* * *

"I see, you have arrived safely." Their employer was seated in behind a mahogany desk in a large office. He surveyed the group critically. The man sighed and ran a hand through his crew cut hair.

"Well, I do understand you may have been ambushed along the way by renegade mages. They have been trying to usurp me for awhile. But I do intend to keep my grip on things. I do apologize for any inconveniences."

"Not at all." Zaytsev spoke politely. After all, the man was paying them a large sum, and he had provided them all the transportation up until now.

"Good. Then let's get down to buisness shall we? Hm, where are my manners, it seems I haven't introduced myself yet." He smiled. It was probably meant to look kind, but he looked more like a hawk eyeing his prey. Ryuuji didn't like this person one bit.

"My name is Yagi Shin, and I'm the current head to both the Eastern and Northern magic association."

* * *

(1) In Japanese culture, calling someone by their first name without any title (-sama, -kun, -chan, -tama (lol) etc...) is considered to be a sign of closeness. However, if it hasn't been earned, it can be considered rude.  
(2) A unit of measurement that varies depending one what it is applied to. It can even be used on taiko drums. In the case of swords, 1 metre is equivalent to about 3.3 shaku. I read somewhere that Yuunagi is 5 shaku, but somehow also that it's full length was 2 metres, which is 6.6 shaku. (Possibly just the blade length as opposed to the blade with the handle, maybe?). So I just said 6 shaku, just to be in between.  
(3) Shirasaya style is a way to mount swords for display or storage, because blades can be removed from the handle via pegs. It's without a handle guard or wrappings, using a light coloured wood. I'm not too knowledgeable about it, so please forgive me if I'm wrong. It's impractical for actual combat as it wouldn't have proper grip, and protection. However, in Akamatsu's world, his Shinmeiryuu users commonly use swords mounted in shirasaya style.  
(4) Tsuba, the handle guard of the sword  
(5) Drachma is the currency used in Mundus Magicus. There was a bonus in which Yue and Chamo were discussing the value of a drachma compared to that of Japanese yen. In that, Yue went on this whole spiel about drachma and silver, its existence historically and mythically. She never really did answer the question, so I made one drachma equivalent to 100 yen in this story. :)  
(6) Not completely sure about this or Raizo, seeing as the scans made the English name spelling illegible so I had to rely off reading the katakana. Not sure if the Japanese to English pronunciation is correct there. As for Raizo, that's all it said, but it was really hard to read, so I'm not sure, since there wasn't any katakana. Not sure if those colours for Zaytsev are even correct either.  
(7) Made from fermented rice, it's called sweet sake here apparently. Has no actual alcohol content, but it tastes like it does.  
(8) Oh jeez, I really don't know how to define this in my own words, so I'll let this definition take over. "A standard of practice expressed in formalized spirit, technique, and movement based on practical experience in real battle." I know what it is, just dunno how to explain it.  
(9) Wooden sword  
(10) Remember, the time travels faster in Mundus Magicus. At least, I'm pretty sure it does. I can't remember if it was mentioned how much, but we'll make it like Eva's resort. One day in the magical world is equivalent to one hour in the "old world". (Real world, if you will) -SPOILERS- If you already know, or don't care about being spoiled, the magical world is really on Mars. Which is actually weird. Its days are actually LONGER than that of Earth's. Not by much though, only by 2.7 percent. Just a little piece of fact that I thought I should share.

FINALLY FINISHED. This chapter took me forever.

OKAY YES. It's turned into a KonoSetsu story after all. ARGH, I had intended to write a story focused ONLY on Setsuna. I guess it didn't turn out that way. Okay, the next one will be Setsuna centric. Actually, the one after that. I have plans for a weird one next. lol

Drunk!Amnesiac!Secchan is for **haku**, for being such a kind reviewer all the time. You didn't have an account, so I couldn't reply to you. I think you probably wanted the other drunk in which Setsuna would stupid do things. Well, this was the best I could do. Hope you like anyways. :)

Also, I put in Chisame 'cos she's awesome. Along with all the other people in the class. Meh, It's hard to say who my favourites are after Setsuna and Kaede. Also wanted to show Konoka interacting someone OTHER than Setsuna for a change. (there was a little of Misa last chapter too, o3o) I really enjoy seeing different characters interact with one another. I'd really like to see Setsuna and Ayaka interact. Not as a pairing of course, but just... y'know...

The bounty hunters of that group don't belong to me either. They're all canon characters in the manga. Save for Kawahara of course. That ass. Oh my... I have a crap load of footnotes this time. Gotta shut up now before I take up another page.

Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

DID YOU KNOW, that including my author's notes, my last chapter was 7777 words long? That's so cool! I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I was uploading Ch. 8, and when I went to select the chapter in the dropdown bar, I saw it was exactly that many words. Cool huh?

So. One person of six reviewers read my author's comments? That's cool, I don't mind. It's just nice to know that not all my useless ramblings aren't completely ignored.

Ugh... being swamped by school. I hardly have time to write or draw anymore. I drew a lot of Setsuna pictures though. Haha That's my excuse for being slow. Know this. I'm typing this as I'm supposed to be doing my financial accounting project. D:

Anyways, strangely enough, I can't think of anything to say. So might as well start the next chapter now.

* * *

Ch. 9

* * *

"I hope that I am correct to assume," Shin began, "that considering your occupations as bounty hunters, I can rely on your group for the safe capture of a target."

Zaytsev nodded, "That's right. A job like that falls right into our category."

"Good." Shin began flipping absentmindedly through a pile of papers on his desk, "As you probably already know, I am currently attempting to... unite... all magic in Japan. Currently, we've gained control of the Eastern magic association, and we're coming close to the capture of the Southern association as well. However, the Western association is a different story. Our attacks have proved to be quite futile."

He pulled out a photo and placed it on his desk in front of the group. "Here's who I need you to capture. She's currently under the protection of the Western association."

Their eyes widened in shock, and Ryuuji felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey! That's-"

"Indeed. I need you to capture Konoe Konoka. With her power, we can easily gain control with an invasion."

"I don't get it." Raizo cut in, "Why don't you have us do the invasion for you and capture the Western association instead of trying to get hold of just one kid?"

"You obviously underestimate them. The center of the association is located at Mahora Gakuen. It is currently under heavy guard, and attacking full on without a plan will have us annihilated. They have a large number of magical staff members, and students too. And think, if Konoe's from Ala Alba, then the rest of them couldn't be far. That's right. Negi Springfield, and the rest of them are the ones protecting the school. It would be far better to opt for a more covert operation which will attract less attention. Once we have Konoe, we can easily win."

Zaytsev suppressed a shiver as he recalled his one and only battle with Negi Springfield. He remembered being utterly defeated, and feeling completely helpless to fight back. The kid was strong, and the rest of his group almost as much so.

"You may attempt as many times as you want. So long as you bring Konoe to me within the next week. People are getting restless. Any longer, and I'm afraid I will not be able to keep a hold of things. When you complete your job, I will reward you with the sum of ten billion drachma"

"TEN BILLION!?"

"Good, you understand what's at stake here, and how imperative it is that you complete your job well."

* * *

Konoka brought her fist down on the table to get everyone's attention. "I think we should start planning a counterattack."

They were having a meeting between magic students and teachers to plan their next course of action. So far, no good ideas had been brought up yet, so when Konoka was the one to bring up a plan, most of them stared at her incredulously.

"We can't just sit here waiting for the enemy to get to us. We have to come up with a plan of counterattack. Our barriers won't last forever. I'm sure we've all had this in mind, but just haven't said anything because it's really difficult for us with such a small group of fighters, unlike Shin's side. But, what we lack in numbers, we make up for in strength. What I propose we should do, is strengthen ourselves, by adding to our ranks. We prepare an assault on Gizensha Gakuen and take out Shin. If we gain control there, it would be much easier to return the Eastern Magic Association back to the way it was, with Shin's group lacking their all important leader."

"And who could we ask for help?" Mana asked, skeptically.

"Simple. Makie, Yuuna-san, Ako-san, and Akira-san both don't have pactios, but they are fully aware of the magical world. They'll do just fine. With a pactio with Negi-kun, and some basic training, we should be able to scrape up some more strength."

"Konoka-san! That's absurd! We've already made the mistake of accidentally exposing them to magic, we can't pull them in further and put them in danger!"

"We don't have much choice, Negi-kun. We've lost one of our best fighters anyways. Besides, they're only going to be a defensive measure. Here's what we should do. We should have Mana-san and Kaede scout out Gizensha before we make any move. Once we get our information, we should plan our next course of action, sending our best fighters to attack, but have several of us stay behind to protect Mahora."

"It does sound like a probably idea, Negi-kun." Takahata said, trying to convince Negi. "It's not as if we have any other plans."

Negi closed his eyes, deep in thought, everyone watching in anticipation. Finally, he heaved a deep sigh. "Alright, I guess that's our only course of action. Well start our preparations tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Negi-sensei, but I'd like to add that Kaede and I are prepared t o set out at this very moment. The sooner we can get our information, the better." Mana added.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't worry, leave up to Sessha(* 1)." Kaede confirmed.

"Thank you both. We'll have another meeting tomorrow morning. In the meantime, much rest is needed. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Ryuuji stretched her legs, uncomfortable from being in the same position for about an hour. At long last, Zaytsev returned to announce the results of his search.

"Unfortunately for us, the entire campus is encircled by a magical barrier. It's designed to keep out all those with any hint of magic, besides those that are permitted in, or even individuals with hostile intent from entering the premises. It has no weak spots as far as I can tell, and it even goes above the school in a dome. And before you ask, yes I tried digging. No such luck. It goes all the way around."

"Let me see it." Paio II offered, "I might be able to figure something out."

"It's quite high level magic, so I don't fancy our chances. But it's worth a try."

As they neared the location of the barrier, Ryuuji could feel the energy of the barrier buzzing, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't see anything, but she definitely felt a strong magical force in front of where they stopped. Paio II leaned forwards ever so slightly, inspecting the space.

"Wow, this is pretty strong stuff. I don't even know if I can do anything about it with even the right materials."

Everything about the barrier screamed danger. The subtle hum, the magical pressure emanating from it, everything about it told her to stay away. Yet, she felt drawn towards it. It wasn't exactly the barrier that was really pulling her. It was almost as if something else beyond that was calling her. She began to slowly reach her hand towards the barrier.

"HEY! Don't touch it! It's dangerous!" Paio II shouted suddenly.

Ryuuji, startled, jumped and her arm fully extended, putting her arm through the barrier. She braced herself for the pain. When nothing came, she slowly opened her eyes and tested her arm, making sure that it was still there.

"What the..." Raizo tried to do the same, but was met with an electrical shock the moment he touched the barrier's surface. "OW!"

"Hm... Interesting." Paio II mused, "It looks like the barrier doesn't recognize Ryuuji as a hostile person. Strange though, he has some magic, so that should've gotten him repelled. It seems there's some error that somehow recognizes Ryuuji as safe."

Zaytsev rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess we have no other option than to send in Ryuuji by himself."

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! I can't-"

"You'll be fine. Besides, there's nothing else we can do." Paio II argued back, "We don't have a chance of breaking this barrier in our life time. You're our only chance at this."

Kawahara playfully shoved Ryuuji forwards, right through the barrier, almost making her perform a face plant.

"You can do it Ryuuji! Now go get us our ten billion dollar girl."

Ryuuji grumbled and brushed herself off. Kawahara really pissed her off sometimes.

* * *

Konoka was having a good dream. She couldn't exactly remember what is was, but she knew it made her happy. So of course, she wasn't very happy to be roused out of it. She wasn't quite sure why she had even awoken in the first place. Perhaps it was the strange feeling of another presence being in the room. She groggily cracked an eye open and blinked a few times, trying to turn the fuzzy blurs into recognizable images. Her eyes snapped wide open when she saw the outline of a figure standing above her.

Konoka opened her mouth to shout, but the intruder quickly clamped a hand down over her mouth before any sound could escape. Not admitting defeat, she began to squirm, kicking out and clawing every which way in an attempt to fight off her unknown assailant. Unfortunately, the person was too strong and easily pinned Konoka's arms and legs to her sides. The silhouette raised a hand and brought it down quickly hitting a point on the back of Konoka's neck. As Konoka began to drift out of consciousness, she felt herself being gathered into the person's arms. In her daze, her last conscious thoughts were muddled and random.

_This person smells__ nice... like... the forest..._

Somehow, she didn't know why, she felt safe.

* * *

Hearing a thump, Asuna shot upright in bed. She had always been a light sleeper, but she had been extra wary due to the dangers that currently plagued them. Her fears were not unfounded, as she had woken up just in time to see someone carrying an unconscious Konoka out the window.

"Hey you! Let her go!" She shouted.

The intruder, startled for a second, jumped out of the window without sparing anytime to look back. Asuna ran to the window to see the figure fleeing on foot across the Mahora campus grounds.

"Asuna-san! What happened!?" Negi, a little behind in waking up had finally jumped up, staff at the ready.

"Someone broke in and took Konoka! A white-haired kid nabbed her and jumped out the window."

"WHAT!? White-haired!?"

"Oh calm down, it isn't Fate. But right now, I think it's a bit more important that we get Konoka back." Asuna and Negi, both still in their pajamas, leaped out of the window into the cold air to follow the kidnapper.

"I don't get it! How could anyone get through the barriers? I'm sure if anything happened, we would have been notified."

"I don't know. Maybe they've got some secret weapon on their side." Asuna chewed on her bottom lip. "Whatever it is, I don't like this one freaking bit. We should call the rest of them for back up."

"Good thinking."

* * *

They were catching up. Ryuuji could feel it. Not that carrying Konoe was a hindrance. Quite the contrary actually, the girl was almost feather light to her anyways. Somewhere in her heart, she wanted to get caught. Of course she had partaken in her fair share of kidnappings. But those were of bounties, of criminals who needed to be arrested. Never had she imagined that she would be kidnapping an innocent.

She took a quick glance down at the girl in her arms. Her breath caught. The girl was beautiful. Her heart almost hurt to tear her eyes away from the sleeping maiden's face to concentrate on not crashing face first into a tree.

It was almost too easy. Sure the girl had woken up, but there was almost nothing protecting Konoe. Ryuuji had expected to cross swords with Sakurazaki, but it seemed there only two in the room were Negi Springfield and Kagurazaka.

Sensing something, she twisted around, just barely avoiding some sort of weapon that had been thrown. She winced as the edge clipped her cheek, drawing blood. She felt more people arrive, and begin surrounding her on all sides. This was not good.

* * *

Negi tensed himself as he felt himself nearing a strange presence. Whoever the opponent was, it gave him mixed feelings. Feelings of familiarity, feelings of hostility, along with other weird sensations. They also gave off a demonic aura, making him all the more wary.

Finally, a figure came into view, partially hidden by shadows. Konoka's unmistakable figure in their arms.

"Give it up! You're surrounded!" Negi called, taking a cautious step forwards, trying not to startle the kidnapper into doing anything hasty. He flinched, reaching for his staff, when the figure raised a barely visible hand. To his surprise, the person cautiously placed Konoka gently on the forest floor. In a split second, the figure was gone.

"After him! We can't let him get away! Asuna-san! Take care of Konoka-san!" Negi exclaimed.

Asuna nodded and went over to Konoka, who had just begun to stir.

"Ugh, my neck." She groaned. "It's killing me."

"Oh good, you're okay." Asuna let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm wha...?" Konoka slurred groggily. She blinked a few times, then suddenly sat up in shock. "Omigosh! What happened!? I can't believe I just let myself almost get kidnapped again!"

"Konoka..."

"AUGH! Just after I promised myself that I wouldn't let Secchan's efforts be in vain. Why do I have to be so stupid!?"

Asuna gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back. "You can't expect things to go exactly as planned. The most important thing is that you're safe right now."

Konoka sniffed and nodded, accepting her friend's hand outstretched and pulled herself up. Her eyes filled with determination. "We can't risk waiting any longer. We have to start our plan as soon as we can. As soon as tomorrow arrives, we'll strike when we're ready."

* * *

Ryuuji bounded through the forest, breathing hard. As fast as she was, she could still feel several members of her pursuing party still on her tail. Somehow, she managed to make it all the way to the barrier without getting lost.

Sensing herself approaching her hidden comrades, she shouted, "RUN, DAMMIT RUN! THEY'RE AFTER US!"

Immediately getting the hint, the rest of the bounty hunters took off.

Ryuuji stole a quick glance behind her. Her heightened senses picked up movement in the distance.

_Dam__n, they're still following me_

There was no choice was there? Ryuuji steeled herself and increased her speed. Kawahara had shown her how to draw on her demonic heritage for strength. Of course, there was a trade off. She could feel her sanity slipping. Her vision blurred for a moment before sharpening again. Suddenly, everything seemed surreally clear. She felt her fingernails, no... claws, begin to dig into her palm in her clenched fists. Still, she ran, trying to keep a grip of the world. Trying to resist the urge to turn around and tear everyone after her to pieces.

Thankfully, the distance widened, and soon, when she was sure that the Ala Alba party were no longer after her, she began to make her way back to Gizensha.

* * *

Not long after they had left, the other members of Ala Alba returned to where Asuna and Konoka were patiently waiting for them.

"Tch, we lost him." Chisame grumbled. "Oi, Honya, did you at least get his name?"

Nodoka shook her head, "I'm sorry. He was too fast."

"What about you, Negi-bozu" Asuna asked. "Did you figure anything out?"

Negi who was stroking his chin deep in thought ignored her.

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking." Negi's expression twisted into one of concern. "I think we're up against a dangerous opponent here. Just before we lost him, his energy suddenly spiked, and there a large output of demonic power as well."

"So? We've fought demons before."

"No, not this sort. There was something strange. For a second, I think I sensed a lack of control. I'm sure whoever it was, doesn't have a full grip of that strength. That's seriously dangerous. Moreover, from our encounter, that person has a hint of magic capacity within them as well."

"Daaaaang... I hope we don't see this guy again anytime soon."

"Yes indeed. For our sake, I sure hope we should not. Unfortunately, from the looks of it, the chances of that happening are quite slim."

* * *

Shin rubbed his temples in frustration. Heaving a sigh, he eyed the bounty hunters standing in front of him as they fidgeted nervously.

"Last night," he began, "on top of your apparent failure to capture Konoe, we detected two intruding presences on campus. It seems the enemy has finally decided to act. I would guess that they plan to attack soon, before we can succeed in our plans. We have decided to revise our strategy. Your orders are no longer to capture Konoe, but to aid us in defending ourselves. Do not worry, your pay will remain the same, though your objective has changed."

The hunters nodded tensely, not sure of how to answer. The job has taken a drastic turn to be even more dangerous. However, ten billion drachma was nothing to sneeze at.

"Good. In a worse case scenario, they would attack by tomorrow, latest would probably in a few days." He paused, "There's one of you missing. Where's Munroe?"

Kawahara answered, "We haven't seen him since we left Mahora. I've confirmed he'd made it back to his room, but he said he wasn't feeling well and wouldn't let me in."

Shin raised an eyebrow with an expression of slight interest, "Well, in any case, we should be well prepared and rested. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Ryuuji gritted her teeth as another wave of pain wracked her body. Slowly, the tightness in her chest subsided, but she knew it was only temporary. She knew the feeling would return again. Return it did, this time at a stronger force, making her arch her back in pain. There was something inside her, pushing, trying to get out.

Her breaths were shallow, and sweat was beading up on her forehead. She had long since given up trying to keep her wings magically bound. Feathers littered the room. Her teeth and nails elongating and sharpening were also beyond her control. She must've been biting her lip, as she tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood in her mouth. Her nails also left puncture wounds on her palm. She must've looked like a mess, she mused sourly, trying to focus her thoughts elsewhere. Anywhere but the searing pain welling up inside her.

To her surprise, she felt her hand brush an object hidden under the pillow. Curious, trying to push the pain away mentally, she pulled out what looked like a pair of playing cards hidden under the pillow. She knew what they were, she had seen enough of them in the magical world, that it would be weird if she had not known what they were. They were a couple of pactio cards. She flipped them over, looking at the front. She raised an eyebrow when she read the name. "Sacurazaci Setuna" Was this woman going to plague her for the rest of her life or something? And what the heck were these cards doing in this room? Did that mean Sakurazaki was here? How could that be? Wasn't this enemy grounds for her?

Whatever other questions were forming in her mind were quickly blown away as pain coursed through her again, stronger than the last time. She resisted the urge to scream aloud. When the pain finally left, she relaxed again. It was getting worse. There definitely was something wanting out.

It must have been the over exertion of using her demonic powers or whatever else there was. Kawahara had never mentioned that there would be side effects, but ever since the first time she had begun to draw upon this strange source of strength, she could feel that something had begun to eat at her from the inside. Whatever it was, it wanted release. She wouldn't allow it. Part of the reason why, was because she couldn't. There was a feeling of something else, a magic seal probably, holding it in. The other reason was rather stupid in hindsight, but for some reason, it boosted her confidence and strengthened her willpower to fight whatever was waging war with her inside her own body. It was a simple feeling that she should not, could not and would not. She felt as if releasing the thing would be betraying herself. Betraying _her_.

_Her. Her. Her_ again. Who the hell was _she_? Her mind was too muddled to make head nor tail of her thoughts anymore. She could feel another wave coming in. She rolled over and slipped the pactio cards that she had still been holding into her pocket for later scrutiny.

Then it hit her. Far worse than ever before. Every cell in her body was screaming in agony, and she couldn't help emitting a strangled groan from her own throat. Her vision blurred and darkened as she drifted in an out of consciousness. She was barely aware of her room door creaking open, and hardly cared as someone else stepped into the room. Her confused thoughts as she passed out took little note of herself being lifted into somebody's arms and carried away.

* * *

"We weren't able to discover much before Kaede and I were detected. We had to escape the premises as quickly as possible. What we do know is that Shin has a mid level magical barrier surrounding the campus. We got through that through several materials I had prepared, but we unexpectedly ran into a horde of demons."

"Nin nin!" Kaede confirmed, "So then Mana and Sessha had to take care of them. In the process, someone was notified, so we had to leave and come back here. But, we also have confirmed that Shin has somehow enlisted the help of demons. Possibly with the help of a summoner."

"Good, that's more than what I expected to learn." Negi mulled over the new facts presented to him. "Well, now that Makie-san, Ako-san, Akira-san and Yuuna-san are helping us out, we could station them here to protect the school. Along with several of the magical teachers. We can send a strong team like Takane-san, Toko-san and Gandolfini-san, Chisame-san, Murakami-san, and Haruna-san to aid in the recapture of the Eastern magic association.

"As for helping out the Southern Association resist the attacks from Shin, we could send Chachamaru-san, Takamichi, Tatsumiya-taichou, Mei-san, and Ku Fei-san. As for the direct confrontation with Shin, we'll take what's left, minus those to remain at the school to protect it, we have myself, Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Yue-san, Nodoka-san, Kaede-san, and Kotarou-kun. I'm not sure how this will work out, but this way, we have an even distribution of fighters and magic users to each team. Of course, the main attack force is weighed on the group going forwards to invade Shin. It might be a bit much, but I'm sure by now, Shin already knows we're planning an attack. He doesn't know when, but sooner is better for us, so they have less time to prepare for it. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads. The balance of magical power and control lay with the outcome of this battle. Everyone knew it was a crazy plan to go charging into unknown territory, magical guns a blazing, but it was far better than any of their other options.

* * *

Ryuuji hurt all over. That much she knew. Having just regained her consciousness, she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings. She cracked an eye open and saw a spacious dark room filled with candles that burned a funny scent.

The next thing she was aware of was that she was bound. She tugged at the ropes, hoping that she could tear her way through them. No such luck. It was likely not ordinary rope.

"Aha, so you're awake."

Ryuuji's head snapped around to found the source of the voice. "You!" She gasped in astonishment.

"Ah yes, me." Shin answered, an amused look on his face. "My, my. You've certainly grown since we've last met."

"What the heck are you talking about? We just met yesterday." Ryuuji growled in response.

Shin didn't answer her, only pacing a circle around her slowly, examining her.

"Hm... Looks like your body has attempted to change, yet it seems to have been halted by something."

Shin reached over and plucked a delicate white feather from Ryuuji's wing. She winced in pain.

"Hm... I see... It seems there has been a seal placed upon you. Whatever for? I wonder. Such incredible power should not be held in captivity."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ever the impatient one, aren't we?" Shin tutted. "That's not a very good trait to have."

"Stop avoiding the question and answer me."

"And why should I? I do believe that you are in no position to be interrogating me at the very least. Now if you'll please excuse me." Shin hummed as he flipped through a book sitting on a pedestal in the room. "Ah... here we are. That doesn't seem all that complicated."

Shin withdrew a piece of chalk from his robes and hastily began to scrawl symbols on the ground around Ryuuji.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to your full potential of course. I did say that you have quite the capacity."

"When did you ever-?"

"Save the questions for later, as you can see, I'm quite busy, and this requires quite some concentration to prevent any error, so I do appreciate it if you pipe down. It's your life on the line, if this messes up, after all."

Ryuuji quickly shut her mouth.

When Shin finished, and gave his diagram a once over, he nodded in satisfaction. Reading from the book, he began to recite a spell of some sort in a strange language.

The symbols on the ground began to glow a bright red, which filled the room with their eerie glow.

Ryuuji gasped as the light began to envelope her. She felt a burning sensation inside her. So intense that she could of sworn there was fire inside her chest. It was far worse than the intense pressure that she had felt earlier. This was entirely different. The heat spread, to her entire body. When it reached her head, she resisted, but suddenly, something in her mind snapped. And that was the last thing she remembered, before everything went black.

* * *

"Where the heck is Ryuuji? I haven't seen him since last night." Paio II pouted. "It's kinda lonelier without him."

"I don't know. I checked his room, he wasn't there." Kawahara shrugged. He shivered and blew a puff of air into his cupped hands, trying to warm them up. "Ugh, it's freezing cold."

The chilly air nipped at the team, as they huddled closely together in the woods outside the school, on the look out for any potential attackers.

The autumn air was chilly, biting at their fingers and noses. Their breaths visible in the cool temperatures.

"I wonder what's up with the kid." Raizo muttered. "Lately he seems even more distant than how he was when we first met him. He hardly even talks anymore."

"Really?" Kawahara raised an eyebrow, "I never noticed."

"There's something funny going about the kid." Telboguran noted, "When we first met him, I only detected a weak hint of demonic power in him. Lately, it seems to have increased at least tenfold."

"Puberty, maybe?" Paio II suggested.

The rest of the group gave a dry laugh, but all knew that no one really meant it. There was something strange going on about Ryuuji, it was just a matter of what.

Their thoughts were cut off by the trigger of a silent magical alarm, indicated that someone had intruded onto the school grounds.

"They're here!" Zaytsev shouted. "Move out!"

* * *

"We're barely making any progress here!" Asuna shouted over the din of the battle. She whirled around and took out another demon. "There's no end to them!"

"Then we'll split up! I'll clear a path and fight off these guys. The rest of you try and track down the summoners and Shin."

The rest of the party nodded and set off in the direction of the school as Negi sent a gust of wind which cleared a temporary pathway for them to follow. Yue began rifling through the pages of her artifact in order to get them a lead.

"Alright, from the numbers and strengths of these demons, I'd say these are pretty high level summoners. But since there are so many, they shouldn't be too far from here. Around a 1 kilometre radius. Nodoka?"

Nodoka nodded and opened up the pages of her artifact, conducting a scan of presences nearby. (* 2) It was an ability she had acquired through extensive training and experience. She couldn't glean any thoughts from them without their names, but her artifact allowed her to find the location of nearby 'minds', if you will.

"There's a possibility of one not far from here. Just about a hundred metres in that direction." Nodoka pointed.

Sure enough, they had found the first summoner not far from their location. He was subdued by a well placed hit courtesy of Kaede. Following Nodoka's directions, they began to seek out and take down the summoners in hiding.

"The demon's numbers a dwindling now." Kotarou noted, ears twitching.

"Wait!" Nodoka suddenly shouted, bringing everyone to a halt. "Someone's coming!"

Just in time, Asuna managed to bring up her artifact, blocking an onslaught of sagitta magica. The force of the attack, and the void left my Asuna's magic cancel ability, swept up a cloud of dust in its wake, obscuring their vision.

"Hmph, looks like they blocked it." A voice muttered.

"I don't see the Springfield kid. Must be trying to fight off those demons." Another gruffer voice commented.

"And we're left fighting these kids." Someone cracked a knuckle.

"Everyone duck!" Nodoka shouted. Everyone followed the command, barely avoiding a clawed skeletal arm sweeping right where their heads used to be. Finally, the dust was clearing, and the party was finally able to catch a glimpse of their attackers.

"HEY!" Asuna exclaimed, "You're that bunch of bounty hunters that got owned by Negi-Bozu!"

Zaytsev's eye twitched, "In my defense, I doubt anyone else could've beaten him anyways."

"Hey what's the big deal?" Kotarou shouted, "I thought you guys were okay guys."

"Sorry, but a bathhouse is a bathhouse. Buisness is buisness. Unfortunately for you, it is important for my buisness that I stop you lot from getting any farther than this." Zaytsev cocked a head to the side. "Hm, looks like that kid's already here."

Sure enough, within seconds, Negi appeared in the clearing. His clothes slightly muddied and tattered. "You..." His face darkened, "Intend to harm my students?"

Zaytsev, taken aback, took a step backwards in surprise. "Tch... That was then, this is now. We've gotten stronger since we've last met."

In the blink of an eye, there was a flash, accompanied a funny ringing sound. The sound of steel against magic. Out of nowhere, Kawahara had attacked, and Negi blocked the sudden attack with a barrier.

Kawahara sneered and continued his attack, a onslaught raining down on Negi's barrier. Too quick to give him any opportunity to activate spells. While the pair faced off, multiple battles began to break out around them. Kotarou, Asuna and Kaede being the main fighting forces with Konoka, Yue and Nodoka acting as back up. The strategy included Nodoka anticipating attacks, Konoka healing any injuries and Yue to cast offensive magic.

Negi gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep up with Kawahara. Negi did have the advantage of a physical boost due to his magic, but Kawahara's brutally quick hits prevented him from invoking more of his strength. Negi had known immediately that Kawahara was a demon in the guise of a human. A quite powerful one at that.

"_Sensei! He's going to feint to the right and go for your left!_" Nodoka's voice echoed in his head, via her pactio card.

Negi, anticipating the next move, knocked Kawahara's arm from it's intended trajectory and followed up with a series of quick palm and elbow strikes. Not long after, Kotarou had taken care of Paio II and her wormlike familiars while Kaede and Yue downed Telbolguran. Asuna followed suit with Konoka, knocking Zaytsev down to his knees in defeat.

"Dammit." The bounty hunter hissed through his teeth in pain, "They've gotten insanely stronger."

Kawahara grunted as he tried to pull himself back on his feet. Quickly supplementing himself with dark magic, Negi brought a blazing fist threateningly under Kawahara's chin.

"Oh scary." Kawahara teased.

Negi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he brought his fist close enough to Kawahara's face to singe his eyebrows slightly.

"You will tell me where Shin is." Negi murmured menacingly.

"And if I don't?"

"I don't believe you're in any position to be playing games. You companions are down, they wouldn't be able to help you."

"Che." Kawahara scoffed, "As if I ever relied on that useless lot to do anything for me. I knew I should've done this mission solo. I don't even see the point in me doing this anyways. Aren't I enough?"

"What the hell are you talking about Seto!?" Zaytsev shouted incredulously.

Kawahara ignored the question, only brushing himself off nonchalantly. Negi brought his fist closer. Acting if he didn't notice, Kawahara heaved an exasperated sigh and continued on with his monologue. "I'm powerful enough to take down everyone here. Why did we need _her_." His attention suddenly turned to the Ala Alba party. "I was hoping not to use this form on you lowlifes, but I guess I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

A sudden wave of demonic power so strong it pushed Negi backwards a few steps was radiated from Kawahara. The plain featured boy's eyes sharpened and narrowed, his ears, teeth and nails growing to sharpened points. His skin tone darkened and he became a noticeable amount more muscular. A pair of powerful jet black wings sprouted from his back.

A feral snarl escaped his throat as he lunged for Negi, who was still off balance from the blast. He was suddenly knocked out of the air by Kotarou who had invoked his demonic form as well. Without wasting time, Kaede joined him to help hold down Kawahara. Kawahara threw the pair off him with his wings as if they were rag dolls.

Yue, Nodoka and Konoka began to frantically cast spells in attempt to phase him, however their attempts seemed to only to barely damage him.

"Kekeke. That tickles."

His fist shot out and gripped Konoka around the neck, lifting her several feet into the air with ease. Kawahara brought the chocking girl close to his face.

"No one hear to save you now, _Ojou-sama._" He jeered. "Your precious _Secchan_ isn't here to do anything. Not that she could anyways, now at least."

"Go to hell." Konoka spat.

"Touchy. At this rate, you'll never find out where she is."

Konoka's eyes widened in shock. "You know where she is?" She choked out.

"Of course I know. I know everything. And I know that all hope for you is lost." He began to tighten his grip.

Konoka began to see spots in her vision as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"_Sagitta magica!"_

Kawahara was struck in the back with a joint attack between Yue and Nodoka, causing him to release Konoka, who dropped to the ground and began to cough. Angry at himself for disregarding the other two, because they had been weak on their own, he turned upon the pair who was in the midst of readying themselves for another attack. He raised his sword.

"Keep your filthy hands off my students."

Kawahara suddenly found himself under an onslaught of magically enhanced punches. Negi's face was that of utter rage, contorted darkly. Kawahara brought his sword up, ready to retaliate.

"_Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!"_ The library duo launched an attack that rendered the demon immobile. Negi continued with the assault, landing punch after punch. Unrelenting until Kotarou pulled him off.

Kaede stabbed Kawahara through the shoulder with a kunai with a charm attached, causing him to revert back into his human form. He was now a bloody mess. His eyes were already swollen shut, bruises had already begun to form, and his mouth was red with blood.

"I'm fine now, thank you Kotarou-kun." Negi mumbled, composing himself.

"Where's Secchan!?" Konoka interrupted.

"I really do wonder who the monster is." Kawahara chuckled weakly, ignoring Konoka. "Me or you? Then again there's…"

As his sentenced trailed off, the most peculiar thing happened. A wave of demonic energy was suddenly emitted from the direction of the school building. It was powerful even from a distance and shook everyone to the core.

"What the heck was that?" Asuna asked, worriedly.

Kawahara began to laugh hysterically. "You're too late, you're all too late. You'll never stop us now. It's futile, all the magic in the world will belong to us." His maniacal laughter didn't do anyone's nerves any good. The mysterious demonic energy was quite worrisome. Kawahara continued to laugh, evidently losing his mind in his defeat. "You hear? You're doomed! Doomed, I tell you! We will rule this country. Rule this world! WE WILL BE KINGS!"

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone, Konoka delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of Kawahara's head, knocking him out.

"Shut the hell up already." She growled. Turning to her shocked companions she said, "Let's go check that out. I have a really bad feeling about this."

No one objected.

* * *

The closer they got to the school building, the stronger the demonic energy became. It was unsettlingly strong, and became near unbearable as they reached the area in front of the school. It was almost difficult to breath

"Again, it seems Kawahara just wasn't enough." A voice came from above the roof of the school. The group looked up to see Shin standing regally above them as if he fancied himself a king.

"You. What have you done?" Negi interrogated.

"Magnificent isn't it? The strength of royal demonic blood." Shin inhaled deeply, a smile danced at his lips, "You'll never be able to stop me now. Granted, this was originally a safety measure, but now, I realize it's the best trump card I could ever ask for."

"What are you talking about?" Negi asked incredulously.

"It takes a lot of work to bring a demon under your control. Extremely difficult when they're powerful. But a royal demon! Now that's a catch! I just couldn't pass up the chance. It's over now Ala Alba. Surrender. Surrender to me. Surrender the Western Magic Association, and I will leave you and your friends intact. I'll try to lay as little waste to it as possible. What good is it to rule over smouldering ashes and ruins?"

"Bad guys sure like their monologues don't they?" Asuna shouted angrily as she jumped at him, swinging her sword.

"Asuna-san! Wait! You don't know what's-!" Negi's cry was interrupted as something knocked Asuna out of the air with a snap of Shin's fingers. Asuna had just managed to block the attack in time with his sword. She painfully tested her wrist. Whatever had hit her was strong enough to even shock her a bit. Nothing was sprained, but that would be sure to bruise.

Everyone looked up in awe and fear at the newcomer. It was clear that this was where the demonic energy was coming from. Up close, the power given off was suffocating strong. Even Negi almost began to shiver in his shoes at sheer strength the person displayed.

However, that wasn't the reason why everyone was surprised. Asuna nearly dropped her sword, and Negi fell over backwards in shock. Even Kaede's eyes widened enough to be clearly visible.

Konoka took a few steps forward, stumbling and falling to her knees. A tear ran down her cheek as she reached forwards attempting to grasp at the person.

"S… Secchan?"

* * *

(1) That's how Kaede refers to herself. I believe it means something along the lines of "this one" but I'm not quite sure. Feel free to look it up yourself.  
(2) NOT canon. Just made up for my own convenience.

Geh, I'll proofread this later. It's 3:45 AM, and I'd like to finally get this up and posted. Excuse any spelling and or grammar mistakes for now. Please bear with it until I have time. A common one for me when I'm tired is typing the wrong they're/there/their which is unacceptable, but please understand for now. X_X

Oh hey, y'know what? A month or two ago, I decided to read Gintama. My goodness, it's freaking hilarious. My favourite character is Kyuubei. Anyone surprised? lol, I'm sure there's absolutely nothing shocking about that. God, I'm predictable.

So yeah... as I was saying about my financial accounting project. I ended up staying up until 2:30 AM finishing the poster. Halfway through, I ran out of glue and ended up having to use tape instead. Unfortunately, I used up an entire roll of tape. Fortunately, I finished the poster by then. Unfortunately, there is still negative space and the poster looks really ugly, but fortunately I printed pictures to put onto it the next day. Unfortunately, I still haven't prepared the speech version of project, fortunately it's just rewriting points and my class is after lunch the next day. Unfortunately, at 2:45 AM, I still have to rewrite my mandarin project and study for my mandarin test and finish an easy as hell theory booklet for first block tomorrow. Fun. (Well, this is all being typed the day it's happening. So that would be Oct. 27 2009 2:45 AM) Hopefully I won't die before this chapter gets finished. (Whenever I think of something to add in authors notes, I put it in whether or not I've finished the chapter or not.) ADD: Well, I was trying to finish this before I went to bed, but it's not going to happen. It's five AM. My goodness. ADD: Well, heck, it's taking even longer (now two weeks after the last ADD) Homework is killing me. I have a comic to finish by Friday too. I what's going to happen. End of term is coming. I'll try my best to update faster.

ADD: HOLY FRICK! FFN magically turned my lines of hyphens into line breaks automatically! Woot! I don't have to edit!

WHEW. That chapter took a LOT longer than I had originally anticipated. Sorry about the wait. I hope you like this chapter. I'm actually not too satisfied with this one. I, along with many other people I'm sure, have trouble writing fight scenes. It's really hard to describe an epic battle with words. Well, it depends on the style and type of fight, but in a fan fic like this, based of a manga, where ever action is seen and described, it's difficult. I hope it made sense.

As for Setsuna being of "royal demonic decent"... It's just a plot thinger. Not really meaning to delve into that or her past too much. Mind you, it's all made up in my head, where nothing makes sense, and there's an empty void where my brain should be. Yes, fear my stupidity. It all really is just to explain why she's so freaking powerful and why Shin wanted her in the first place.

All characters, 'cept for Shin and Kawahara do not belong to me. Even those seemingly random characters sent off to help liberate other associations are all canon characters. Reread the manga if you don't know any of them. Anyone else getting sick of Negi's polite speech all the time? I am. Seeing -san everywhere is pissing me off. But it's how he addresses them. I wish he'd get a little more creative (lol, like Yuecchi, Chiucchi, Eva-chin... lol...) Even having no honorific would make him a little less annoying.

So, what'll happen next? That's all to come in the next chapter.

Gonna end soon. One more chapter. I'm not exactly sure how to wrap everything up just yet. Hopefully I'll come up with that soon.

I intend to write a crack fic next. Then a fully Setsuna centric one. Well, the crack fic IS Setsuna centric, but in a different way. Mehehehe.


	10. Chapter 10

AUGH… I'm sorry… it's been a really long time. There are several reasons -cough-excuses-cough- that I must share with you as a feeble apology to why there hasn't been an update. In fact, I last updated December 2009. That was almost a year and a half ago.

SO! This is the last and final chapter. Yes, last. Thanks for sticking with me for so long if you have (that is, if you're still there lolol). As for the last chapter, I had a lot of trouble deciding how to end it, hence the extremely late upload. And I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with what I have decided to go with, but hopefully this'll do.

Secondly, again my schoolwork has been weighing me down lately. I haven't had much time to do anything other than do homework like mad into the early hours of morning. I didn't get much sleep the past few months. Actually, some parts of these author's notes were typed several months back, because I TRIED to do this, but I couldn't and dropped it again. In fact, the first half of this paragraph was written sometime in my last year of high school. I'm actually currently in university now… It took awhile for me to get back into Negima*cough*Setsuna*cough* fandorking because of how slow the manga is going at the moment, but I recently jumped back into reading fanfiction.

So again, my deepest apologies for taking so long with this chapter, and I hope this is worthwhile.

As for upcoming projects, I have another Negima coming up, please look forwards to it. I'm also thinking of running another story at the same time, this one, a sequel to "Turnabout Return", my Ace Attorney fanfic, which I think was quite successful. I just need to think of cases… I'd really like for you guys to check that out too, if you're interested, that is. On second though (yes, that was written earlier on too), I've actually got another Negima idea that I might run alongside the first one. This is mainly because they're two completely different type fictions.

I'll also be going back and proofreading when I'm done… 'cos Imma lazy ass that actually hasn't proofread the earlier chapters.

So without further ado, here is the last chapter to Gizensha Gakuen. (also not beta-read as usual)

* * *

Ch. 10

* * *

"S… Secchan?"

"_Yes Ojou-sama?"_

"_Let's play a game!"_

"_Ojou-sama! You know that one such as I am not worthy to partake in leisurely activity with you!"_

"_Oh don't be a sourpuss. You can play with whoever you want to!"_

"_But… I… cannot!"_

"_Arrrggh, you're so stubborn! Fine then, if you're going to be like that, two can play at that game. As your _ojou-sama_ I command you to play with me."_

"_Hey! That's not fair! You know I can't-…. Please don't cry! I'll play with you then! Just this once…"_

"So children, are you ready to play? I know that I will enjoy watching this." Shin's cold voice cut through everyone's thoughts, shaking them back into reality.

"W-Wh-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Konoka shouted, voice shaking as anger boiled up from deep within her. She couldn't ever recall a time where she had ever felt this way. Ever felt so enraged, so hurt.

"_You know, it's unladylike to be so angry, Ojou-sama."_

"_Don't tease me like that. You know I could care less about my title and how other people see me."_

"_Come on, it was just a slip-up in regular routine."_

"_JUST a slip-up? You could have gotten seriously injured. Geez, sometimes I think you take things way too lightly"_

"_You know whatever comes at me, as long as you're there for me, I can take. So come up, don't be so upset, you'll get wrinkles on your pretty face. Smile for me."_

Shin grinned wickedly, "I did nothing more than push her in the right direction. So much potential, so much untapped power, and all she does is hide it away? Do you even realize how much she's passed up in your company, suppressing such a thing?"

"She was happy! You're a monster, can't you see how much pain she's in!"

"Happiness is for the weak."

"_I've chosen both my strength and my happiness, Ojou-sama."_

"She chose to be weak," Shin continued. "I'm not sure why we are still discussing this, you're wasting my breath."

Suddenly Setsuna struck, scattering the group. Negi frantically shouted orders not sure what else he could do other than keep his students safe. Never before was he faced with a decision like this. He was torn between the choice of fighting one of his students, and risking the safety of the students in his company. He eyed Setsuna carefully as he ushered Konoka, Yue and Nodoka to safer spots. She was definitely Setsuna, there was no doubt about it. However, much of her had changed since they had last seen her. Her hair was now short and a brilliant white. Her eyes had become a burning shade of red as well. Like Kawahara, her skin had also darkened and her build had become much more muscular. And her wings, they seemed to have almost doubled in volume, the feathers no longer looking soft, but razor sharp and deadly. Most notable were a pair of horns that had sprouted from her head.

Setsuna slowly straightened, as if unaccustomed to this new form and strength. Negi had to give her credit for still maintaining the poise of a skilled fighter; this would not bode well for them. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. There was a great risk of harming Setsuna seriously, but he knew full well that he couldn't take her lightly. She had trained next to him long enough for him to know her strength. He summoned dark magic from his reserves, concentrating and absorbing its properties.

_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister__. __Stagnet. Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem_

Negi felt his strength boost itself several times over as Magia Ereba took its effect. Just in time, in fact. In the blink of an eye, Setsuna sprung at him, swinging her sword in a downwards slice. Negi rolled out of the way before sending a series of complicated punches and jabs at her side. The first hit barely grazed her before she was gone in the next instant. Sensing an attack from behind, Negi whirled around, and parried an attack with dark energy. The resulting shockwave sent both parties flying backwards. Negi stopped for a second and waved his arm, trying to dispel the light stinging. Taking her hits was like taking hits from a tanker. There was one good thing that came out of this, due to her not being entirely in control of herself, her attacks were slightly more sluggish than they could have been. Negi gritted his teeth; he'll use this to his advantage.

"NEGI-SENSEI LOOK OUT!" Nodoka shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shin advancing on him with his sword drawn. Before he could turn and counter the attack, Setsuna struck.

"Don't count us out of the battle yet, lardface." Kotarou's voice rang out.

Shin had to stop and take a back step to avoid Kotarou's attack.

"Good man." Kotarou grinned, as he spotted Negi block Setsuna's hit successfully. Asuna ran up to assist Negi in the battle.

Shin stood his ground, glaring as Kotarou and Kaede blocked his way.

"You know, I'll give you credit for not being a stereotypical mad man that stands around and watches as everyone else does the dirty work."

"But really, I think it's rather unfair that everyone only sees Negi-bouzu as a worthy opponent." Kaede finished for Kotarou.

Yue turned to Konoka and shook her.

"Get a hold of yourself! We can't just let them fight alone! What would Setsuna-san say?"

Konoka blinked twice.

"She would tell me to stay back and not get involved."

"Would you really do that?"

"Hell no."

Yui grinned.

"Honya-chan, can you get a reading on Secchan?" Konoka asked, taking control and assessing the situation.

"I can try."

Nodoka waved a hand over her artifact and muttered Setsuna's name and the pages with Shin's thoughts were wiped blank. At first nothing appeared and the trio stared at the pages apprehensively as something appeared. Tiny words, faint and unreadable. Slowly, they began to fill the page, overlapping and confusing. Suddenly, in a frighteningly messy scrawl, larger words appeared over the smaller confused ones.

_Kill._

_Death._

_Maul._

_KILL. KILL. KILL._

_Who am I?_

* * *

_Darkness. As far as the eye could see. So oppressing._

_Empty. That was how everything felt. The nothingness was stifling, almost choking her._

_Names drifting through her mind, none of them held any meaning for her any longer, if they even had before._

_Negi Springfield._

_Ryuuji Munroe._

_Who were these people? Nothing made sense anymore. No one seemed to be anything to her._

_Sakurazaki Setsuna._

_Konoe Konoka._

_Konoka._

_She lied. This name. There was something about it. _

_Konoka._

_There was something about this name that sent a jolt through her. A pain. _

_Konoka._

* * *

The page was now a mess of completely illegible scribbles. Konoka clenched her fists in anger.

"She's so confused. She's in pain. How dare he." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Honya-chan, help me cast some spells to distract Shin, Yue-chan could you consult your artifact and see if you can find anything that will help us?"

Both nodded and got to work.

* * *

"Geez," Asuna wheezed, "And I thought she was powerful before."

Negi skidded to a stop beside her as he blocked another attack from Setsuna. "Tell me about it. I'm barely keeping up. I think I'll have to resort to_ that_ to keep and edge on this battle. It'll be kind of dangerous though, I'm not sure if I can keep from injuring her."

"Listen to yourself Negi, what would Setsuna-san say? You don't keep that scar on your cheek for nothing. Have a little more faith in her."

Negi chuckled and nodded, "Right. How silly of me."

He began to draw from his magic reserves, calling on the lightning magic that was like second nature to him.

_Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ_

Asuna took Setsuna on as Negi prepared his spell. He gathered more energy, glowing brighter as he cast the spell a second time. He grew brighter as his body took on the form of pure energy, becoming electricity itself.

_ΤΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ__  
_

The spell completed itself just in time as Setsuna's sword whistled dangerously through the air, and cut right into Negi's chest. Everyone watching let out a sigh of relief as the attack passed harmlessly through him. Momentarily stunned by confusion, Setsuna hesitated. Asuna took the opportunity to tackle her over.

"Man, she's fricken tough." Asuna grunted as she wrestled with the half demon. "I can't hold her long!"

Negi spared no time into summoning several sagitta magica arrows.

_Vinculum facti inimicum capient. Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae._

The arrows honed into Setsuna the moment she tossed Asuna aside. In a stinging gust of wind, Setsuna found herself caught and bound in place by the spell. Asuna panted lightly as she got to her feet.

"Dang, I knew it was going to be tough, but this is ridiculous." She commented, watching Setsuna struggle against her bonds. "That's probably not going to hold her for long."

"You're right." Negi nodded grimly in agreement. "Brace yourself."

Without a moment to spare, Setsuna flexed her powerful wings, and shattering the spell like it was delicate glass. Her grip tightened on Yuunagi as she glared at the duo.

"I don't think she's very happy…" Asuna noted dryly as the other girl rose her sword to strike again.

* * *

"What is with you hero types and learning how to quit?" Shin mumbled, deflecting another one of Kotarou's swipes, and sending another one of Kaede's clones flying.

"Don't ya know? It's just another one of my qualities that makes me so irresistible." Kotarou stated cheekily.

Shin only grunted in reply and cast a spell that sent the boy flying across the clearing.

"There's something weird about his barriers." Kaede muttered to Kotarou as she appeared beside him.

Kotarou wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "It reeks of demon. My bet is that he's using Setsuna-neesan's demonic energy to supplement his own shields. Not that she doesn't have plenty to go around right now, but doesn't this guy ever learn to do things himself? It makes me sick."

"Done talking? Why don't we continue this warmup?"

"Speak for yourself, at least I have someone to talk to instead of spouting monologue all the time." Kotarou snapped back.

The mage responded with a sword strike that Kotarou avoided with a quick jump backwards. Kotarou glared darkly at the man, and a deep growl emitted from his throat. His limbs began to lengthen and gained muscle mass. His hair lengthened and short fur grew on the rest of his visible skin.

_Kuuzoku Juuka_

Finishing off the transformation, he let off a loud roar and charged at Shin with near blinding speed. Shin flinched as his shields took the attack, relaxing as the barriers held. Spells Konoka and Yue casted in his direction were also quickly done away with by his barriers. Distracted, he hadn't noticed Kaede had come up behind him. His reaction to Kaede's chained shuriken binding him in place came an instant too late. On the other side of him, Kotarou summoned a plethora of dog spirits to his arm. Drawing back a fist, Kotarou grinned as he watched Kaede prepared an explosion spell.

"You're in for a lot of hurt, man."

_Kuonbakusaiken  
Bakusa Bakuenjin _(*1)

The following explosion sent a shockwave that nearly knocked everyone else off their feet.

"Che, figures it wouldn't have been that easy." Kotarou scoffed as the smoke began to clear. Kaede only nodded in response.

The dust finally settled, and Shin came back into view. Other than a cut on his temple that looked far from fatal, and slightly singed clothing, he was completely unscathed. Rage filled his eyes as his took a stance with his sword at the ready.

"Watch out," Kaede warned, "he's coming for real now.

* * *

Yue poured through her artefact, trying to glean anything that could be of use. Konoka and Nodoka continued to cast spells at Shin in futility.

"It's no use, those barriers of his are impenetrable." Nodoka muttered crossly.

"Not quite, he's just supplemented his own barriers with Setsuna-san's demonic energy." Yue commented without looking up. "He's only strengthened them by a lot, but it's not unbreakable."

As if on cue, Kotarou and Kaede's tandem attack left Shin slightly worse for wear.

"We just have to figure out how he's channelling her energy, and also how he's keeping her under his control." Yue continued. "This type of magic can't be done without some sort of item keeping it stable. Remember when he had Konoka-san kidnapped? He didn't step outside the spell circle he drew even once. I highly doubt he's spelled something big enough to encompass this entire area, so he might be using some sort of enchanted item to keep his spell in effect. We just have to find out what that item is." (*2)

Konoka ceased her spell casting and turned to Nodoka, "Honya-chan could you see if you can figure out what that item is? Chances are, he'll think of it sooner or later, as it is a key item to his success."

Nodoka nodded and summoned her artefact again, putting the earpiece that read the words out to her in place.

"Konoka-san." Yue called, "I have a plan that might help, but I don't think you're going to like it. If you could help me cast a spell and direct it to Setsuna-san. That might cause Shin to think about the spell he's using to keep her under control. The chances of that actually happening aren't very high, but it's not completely improbable. I'm not sure if you want to take the risk of attacking Setsuna-san while she's being distracted by Asuna-san and Negi-sensei."

Konoka was silent for a second, her mouth a hard line of grim determination. "We've got to have a little more faith in Secchan. Let's do it."

* * *

Asuna rolled out of another the way just barely in time to avoid getting sliced in half by Yuunagi's deadly blade. Negi appeared right behind Setsuna, delivering a series of quick strikes which Setsuna dodged with ease. The attack she returned at the mage again passed harmlessly through him. Even under Shin's control, it was easy to tell she was growing increasingly frustrated useless attacks. Negi braced himself to take another hit, it didn't hurt, but it did feel quite funny to have a weapon passing straight through him. Suddenly, Setsuna stopped completely. Asuna and Negi watched baffled as she took a new stance. Setsuna carefully raised her sword, poised to strike, when Asuna was struck with a realization.

"NEGI WATCH OUT!" She screamed in panic, hoping the young mage and heard her calls.

_Zanmaken-Ni-no-Tachi_

Negi gasped in surprise and just barely managed to dodge the fatal blow. He winced as he felt the blade bite into his shoulder painfully. He was just about to jump back into the fight when he heard Konoka's voice echo in his head.

"_Negi-kun, incoming attack. Get back._"

A glyph appeared under Setsuna's feet, and immediately a large ball of energy honed in on the half demon. Everyone covered their eyes when the spell struck, blindingly lighting up the entire area. When the light subsided, Setsuna unfurled her wings which were wrapped around her in protection. A few smouldered feathers drifted to the ground, but that was the extent of the damage. Konoka's voice rang in Negi's head again.

"_We've figured it out, Shin's wearing an enchanted pendant right now. That's what he's using to keep Secchan under his control right now."_

Negi glanced at Konoka and gave her a curt nod, then pulled out Asuna and Kaede's pactio cards. Pressing them to his forehead while dodging a renewed rain of sword strikes from Setsuna, he passed on the information to them.

* * *

Another one of Kaede's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke when pierced in the chest by Shin's sword. More clones constantly barraged Shin while Kotarou continued trying to land attacks as well. Their previous tactic now rendered useless as Shin was now on the alert for such an attack. Shin grinned as Kaede concentrated a series of attacks at him from one side.

"_When will they learn?"_ He thought to himself, almost shaking his head at their foolishness. _"Switching up the distraction and attacker won't do anything for them."_

Using a spell, he destroyed all the clones then turned to take on Kotarou whom he was expecting to see attacking from behind. He was mostly correct in his prediction, save for the fact that the demon boy was carrying Asuna on his back while hovering in the air with the aid of his dog spirits. Kotarou whirled around in the air, and threw Asuna at the mage's direction. Along the way, Asuna high-fived Kaede, who was headed in the opposite direction towards Negi and Setsuna.

Asuna's sword hit the barriers, meeting some resistance from the demonic energy. She grunted and forced her artefact downwards, cutting through Shin's barriers as if they were rice paper. Shin just barely managed to block her sword with his own, almost gasping at the force behind her strike. He expertly twirled his sword, knocking her sword off to the side. Unfortunately, Asuna was ready for him, loosening her grip and elbowing him in the face. With her other hand, she yanked a blue stone pendant from around his neck.

"NO!" He cried while lunging for her, "You can't!"

Asuna sidestepped his dive, and threw the pendant on the ground, immediately smashing it with her sword.

"YOU FOOL!" Shin shouted, his voice shaking half out of rage and half out of fear, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU NUMBSKULL! You've doomed us all! Without me, she's going to lose control and go berserk on us all!"

"Crap." It was the only word Asuna could fit in before she was almost knocked off her feet by a fresh wave of demonic energy. Around Setsuna, the energy was so thick, that it was visible to the eye as dark sinister shadows swirling around her person. Setsuna jerked, then straightened. Suddenly she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"NEE-SAN WATCH IT!"

Asuna watched helplessly as Kotarou took Setsuna's strike. He howled in agony when the sword cut clean through his forearm.

"KOTAROU-KUN!" Konoka screamed as she ran up to him, invoking her artefact and healing his arm. Negi was there in an instant, pushing Setsuna back with his own attacks and spells. Kotarou winced in pain as he flexed his fingers nervously.

"Can't say that was fun." Kotarou remarked.

Konoka turned her attention back to the battle. Negi, having been joined by Asuna and Kaede, traded lightning quick blows with Setsuna. She bit her lip in apprehension not sure exactly what to do. They had released Setsuna from the control only to have her run rampant on her own. Was there nothing she could do to save her? She squinted her eyes at the fight, and noticed the dark energies around Setsuna had started to gather around the half demon's sword. She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was her imagination, but the sight remained. There was no doubt about it, Yuunagi's blade was beginning to turn pitch black. Sensing what was going on, she notified the fighters.

"I-Impossible!" Kaede stuttered, "that technique is only possible with the Fey blade, Hina! She can't just perform it like that!"

_Hiken, Isshun Sengeki: Nitou Kokutou Samidaregiri_

Reacting too late to the attack, Negi panicked. He'd underestimated her, and now he was about to pay the price. He stood his ground, bracing himself for the impact, when the attack suddenly stopped short, blocked by a shimmering barrier.

"H-how?" Negi looked around and saw Konoka. The white mage was glowing. She had somehow tapped into her vast reserves of magic and manifested it into a powerful barrier. The girl started to stride towards Setsuna who was unrelentingly attacking at the force field that was blocking her way.

"Konoka-san, get back!" Negi exclaimed.

The girl ignored him and continued to walk forwards. With every hit, Konoka seemed to become more strained as it because more strenuous to maintain the barrier. Konoka stopped right before the surface of the barrier, and stared straight at Setsuna, determination unwavering. Setsuna lifted her sword high above her head, and brought it downwards with a force that shattered the barrier. Konoka, unfazed stared straight at Setsuna. The half demon brought her sword up again, eyes wild, ready to strike.

"Secchan."

The whisper was quiet, but yet, so full of love and compassion. Setsuna hesitated. What was this feeling? Her hands began to shake, and her grip loosened.

"K….Kono…ka?"

Konoka gasped in surprise, right before Kotarou barrelled into Setsuna. He was now in the form of a large black wolf with several tails. With his powerful bite, he wrenched Yuunagi out of Setsuna's hands and sent it across the clearing with the toss of his head.

_Kuon Eisou_

Negi attempted to join the fray when Shin suddenly staggered into their way.

"Get out of the way Shin, this no longer concerns you." Negi threatened. "Get out of the way or I will have to remove you from the way."

Shin ignored him, and staggered closer. His face contorted with rage. "You little brats." He spat, "Everything was perfect until the lot of you interfered. Do you realize what you've done? Magic needs this; it needs order and structure under a strict regime. It's grown far too dangerous and variable. With me, magic would've seen perfect control and mastery."

"You're crazy." Negi replied calmly, "Magic will never be at the whim of a mage ever. It will be ever growing and continue to exist regardless of whether or not we are here. Only someone as greedy as you would see it the way you do. "

"Crazy?" Shin laughed, a touch of insanity ringing in his voice. "You children and your radical ideas are the crazy ones." He scoffed. "There's nothing I hate more than arrogant children like you."

Shin lunged forwards, sword drawn. Negi moved to block the attack only to have Shin change direction and redirect his attack to Konoka.

"You witch." He spat, "It's all your fault! I would've succeeded."

"Konoka-san!" Negi moved too late to stop the crazed madman.

Konoka, too exhausted from the magical exertion earlier could only close her eyes to the incoming attack. Warm blood splattered on her front, yet the pain did not come. She cracked an eye open and gasped when she saw soft white feathers fluttering in front of her. Setsuna was standing in front of Konoka, arms outstretched. Konoka's eyes widened when she saw the tip of Shin's sword protruding out of Setsuna's back. Shin's sword has pierced her straight through the chest.

"SECCHAN!" Konoka screamed.

At the sound of her name, Setsuna turned her head slightly, looking backwards at Konoka. She smiled warmly, "I'm sorry I was late Kono-chan." She grunted in pain and collapsed to her knees when Shin wrenched the sword out of her chest. He took a few steps back, a look of horror on his face. Setsuna held a hand to the wound trying to staunch the blood flow, but her vision was beginning to blur. Her eyelids fluttered as she began to fall in and out of consciousness.

"SETSUNA-SAN!" Negi tried to attack Shin, but before he could do a thing, Konoka had shoved the astonished man over.

"How dare you." Her voice shaking, "How dare you." Konoka began to glow again, this time a bright fiery blue aura surrounding her. Shin tried to attack her, but his sword disintegrated the moment it touched the aura. "You bastard." She growled as she took a step towards him. Shin fell over, and began to scuttle backwards out of fear.

"D-don't come any closer!"

Konoka ignored his pleas and continued to saunter towards him. She drew back a fist and punched him in the face. She continued to attack him as he curled up and whimper in pain.

"Konoka-san! Stop! That's enough; you're going to kill him!"

Konoka halted, and her magic faded. Hit with sudden realization she ran back to where Setsuna lay, being supported by Asuna.

"SECCHAN!" The half demon's eyes were half lidded and she was breathing heavily. Konoka grasped her hand. "Secchan, you can't leave, you can't leave me." Konoka's voice broke.

"Can't you heal her?" Asuna suggested desperately.

"She can't." Kotarou looked down guiltily, "She used her artefact to heal my arm."

"I'm trying to do what I can, but the wound is near her heart, I can't guarantee anything." Negi explained grimly.

"Please Negi-kun, you have to save her. I'll try to help, she can't die." Konoka sobbed, without looking away from Setsuna.

"You have to rest." Yui told her firmly. "You've almost exhausted yourself using your magic like that. You're going to kill yourself if you keep going like that. Nodoka and I will help, and we'll try to get whoever we can to help."

Konoka didn't move. "I have to help. I have to, you can't make me. I'm not tired."

Suddenly her vision blurred, and she cursed under her breath. Why now? Why when she her own strength the most, it would fail her? Even when the world blacked out on her, she didn't loosen her grip on the swordswoman's hand.

* * *

When she came to consciousness, the first thing that occurred to her, she was sore all over. Secondly there was this incessant beeping noise in the background that was doing her head in. She opened her eyes and blinked groggily a few times. Wherever she was, it was rather bleak and white. A muffled moan caused her to look to her side. There was Konoka, sound asleep in a chair with her face buried in the bed sheets.

Setsuna smiled softly and pat the other girl on her head lightly. Konoka swatted at her hand.

"I'm not moving from here Asuna, I already told you that." Konoka grumbled without lifting her head.

Setsuna tapped her again.

"Mmnn stop it." Another swat.

Setsuna tapped her a final time.

"Oh my god Asuna, would you just sto-Oh." Konoka gasped quietly when she looked up. "Se-Secchan?"

"The one and only." Setsuna croaked out. She looked around still confused. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Konoka replied, "You were brought here after Negi-kun and them stabilized you. You've been out for almost a week."

"Wait… why… what happened?" Suddenly all the memories came rushing back. She immediately bowed her head down in shame. "Ojou-sama, please forgive me for everything I've done. I don't deserve to be in your presence I am truly sorry."

She began to try to get up and was stopped by Konoka. Setsuna was about to jerk out of her grip until she saw tears in Konoka's eyes.

"You." Konoka began, her voice shaking, "Are the world's stupidest person ever."

And she kissed her.

Setsuna was so surprised, she couldn't even react. When Konoka broke away, Setsuna's face turned a deep shade of red. What was that? They already had a pactio, for what reason would Konoka kiss her?

"O-ojou-sama?"

"Kono-chan." Konoka said firmly.

And kissed her again.

* * *

Things returned to normal quite quickly, or whatever Mahora Academy considered normal. Shin was confined and sentenced accordingly while the other magic associations recollected themselves. Setsuna's return started a lot of rumours within the ever rambunctious class but the girl ignored it.

Setsuna got up wordlessly from her desk and left when the bell rang for lunch.

"What's with her?" Asuna wondered aloud, already chowing down on her lunch. "She's been ditching us for the past few days. Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Kaede replied knowingly, and slyly watched Konoka sneak out of the room as well as the Narutaki twins started yet another food fight.

Konoka met up with Setsuna on a grassy hill that overlooked the horizon. Setsuna had already set up of sheet for them to sit on, with two lunch boxes as well. Konoka grinned and sat down.

"Hey Secchan?" Konoka asked as they watched the quiet scenery while eating their lunches.

"Hm?"

"Would you say this makes us a couple now?"

Setsuna choked on her food, and downed half her mug of tea. She turned away embarrassed. Konoka couldn't see her face, but Setsuna's ears were bright red.

"Well I… I um… It's… I… I guess so." Setsuna mumbled.

"I can't hear you Secchan, can you please speak louder?"

"I… I said I guess so."

"I still can't hear you, you know."

"YES. IT DOES. I, SAKURAZAKI SETSUNA, LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART." The swordswoman exclaimed, turning around, her face almost matching that of a tomato's in colour.

Konoka laughed and cuddled Setsuna, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Me too, Secchan. Me too."

_**The End**_

* * *

(1) Those are two attacks at once. The former is Kotarou's, and the latter is Kaede's.  
(2) Completely made those up like a boss.

Writing this chapter was harder than I thought because I'd forgotten some events that I'd written prior, so I had to keep looking up what I'd written before to avoid consistency issues.

Sorry it isn't as long as previous chapters.

Actually… to be honest, the reason why I picked this up again, is because I enjoy inventing stories, and writing them out. I've been rather swamped with things, and not everything has been going all that well lately, so this is a rather nice output for me.

Also, I impressed myself with that 10 page long battle. I didn't think I would be capable of that. Yaaay.

SO UH. I SAID IT WASN'T GOING TO BE A KONOSETSU STORY. BUT IT TURNED INTO A FULL BLOWN KONOSETSU STORY. I LIED OKAY? *sobs like a wuss*

I also didn't like how it ended, BUT THAT'S OKAY.

Thanks again for reading if you're still here. Stay tuned, because I might actually start the stories that I had wanted to start a year ago.


End file.
